Liberation Pt 2
by Chiba Miouno
Summary: The Cleanser Continues to fight fallen angels overrunning the galaxy...yadda yadda yadda.


Chapter Ten: Mars and Saturn  
  
Miouno reached the royal palace on Mars without knowing for she had slept the whole trip. The only thing she remembered was being carried into her room and being laid on her bed. But not by Mercury. Miouno knew when Mercury touched her; she felt that even if she were dead she would know. It was like electricity that made her nervous.  
She opened her eyes and found she was in a cream colored room with an airy veranda and light wooded furniture. Outside she could see Mars' capital city and was reminded of her first visit to Mars. She recalled the poem she had made of it that reflected Sailor Mars' point of view after she died.  
  
Mars  
  
Do you remember your child, my Mars? Do remember our distant past? Do you remember the golden desert sands and the palm tree's tall beyond grasp Scraping the sky with their green tipped fingers swaying with insence in the air chanting with the priests who called in the wind to all of our people fair  
  
Do you remember the sky, My Mars blue as Mercury's seas at night the dark and perfumed sky was the color of royalty It never rained on you My Mars you shined with an indestructable light and there was never a lack of water and the people rejoiced at your might  
  
Do you remember, the cities My Mars? The marble temples and palaces fair intertwined with golden trim overlooking the cities vibrant squares The vendors sold in loudest voices until the sun faded away and so the morning star said goodbye to us and sent the Moon to stay  
  
Do you remember the flowers my Mars, the ones I picked with such delicate care the roses as beautiful as the stars red as the lips of a maiden fair  
  
And so I long for you my Mars I dream of thee, I cry for thee Know that your memory is never far and is everything I wanted it to be  
  
Everything in that poem seemed to have dulled. The palms trees seemed smaller and the sands more brown. The roses did not shine as they had before. The cities were crowded and dirty and the temples were closed and unkempt. In the distance Miouno could see the sandy seas that used to stretch into a large cave that lead to underground tunnels that lead all over the planet. Now the cave was closed and the people were forced to brave the sun. No longer could Miouno feel the magic of genies, sphinxes and spirits that usually inhabited Mars. It seemed so very dead and the people so very sad.  
"Miouno," Mercury said entering the room. "How wonderful to see you awake." He added with an annoyed tone.  
"What's wrong?" Miouno asked. "What happened whilst I slept."?  
"Only that idiot the Vizier refused to let me carry you in myself." Mercury answered in a disgusted tone. "He seemed to think he had to do it himself."  
Miouno ignored him and walked out onto the veranda. Even the air had lost its incense-laden quality. "Oh its so wrong." she whispered. Mars had always been a beautiful planet. She hated to see what it was reduced to.  
"I always loved this planet," Mercury said softly looking over it. "My brother did a beautiful job creating it."  
Miouno simply nodded faintly. "Are you all right?" Mercury asked. "Yes I'm fine," she answered.  
Mercury noticed that tightly clenched in her fists was the amber earring.  
  
Ami, Cupid, Renzo, and Catalina boarded the sleek Saturnian ship that evening after the stars had fallen on Uranus. The trip was very brief because the planets were somewhat close to each other. However, Ami didn't notice her surroundings because they arrived in the dead of night. Not only that but the space ship was docked at the castle, which happened to float in the sky. Ami was given huge quarters large enough for all of her company and then sent off to bed by Xavier.  
"But its early," Ami flirted. "I want to explore."  
"Tomorrow," Xavier said firmly kissing her. "To bed with you." Ami faked disappointment and went into her room. It was richly decorated with dark woods and thick white bed sheets. Three smaller rooms were for the two gypsies and Cupid but Ami insisted that Cupid sleep on the couch in her living room.  
"Why?" Asked Catalina. "I am sure he would be more comfortable in his own room."  
"Do you want to make a bet?" Cupid asked smirking.  
"I have my reasons," Ami said with conviction. "I need him to be somewhere where I can hear him."  
Cupid looked at her with a smile on his face. "Are you trying to make sure I am a good boy?"  
"In a way." Ami responded walking into the warm looking sitting room. She made a blanket and pillow appear out of thin air and materialize onto the largest couch.  
"I hope you believe that I haven't touched anyone since the day I met you." Cupid said truthfully.  
"I can't believe that." Ami said flatly. She looked him in the eyes and her smiled was wiped from her face, "you're not lying are you...." She sat on the couch for a moment looking pensative. "Cupid," she said seriously. "Let me hear you."  
"What?"  
"I want to be able to hear what you say and do. I want to be able to see you and communicate with you without moving." Ami said. "Even in my subconscious."  
"Why," he asked looking at her in a concerned voice.  
"Because Miouno told me to look after you and I will not let her down."  
Cupid put his hand on Ami's neck. "I guess your not warm...." he said after a few seconds. "I'll do it, trust me, you don't have to beg."  
Cupid kissed Ami for a long time and its seemed like she was running inside his body. She could here him breathing and feel his blood running. There was electricity in his touch that she could feel because she knew where that movement came from. In all honesty it was the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced and it was hard to stop.  
"I am sorry," Ami said. "That feels so wonderful."  
Cupid groaned... "Sorry?" He slumped on the couch and put his head in his hands. "That's about what I can expect from you." He muttered. "Sorry? I am not sorry at all but you would be wouldn't you...."  
Ami left Cupid to his ranting and looked over the dark planet from a large window seat in her room.  
"Tomorrow we will see her." Renzo said from behind Ami. She could see his reflection in the dark window.  
"Of course." She said. "Tomorrow we will see Saturn."  
  
Ami awoke in the middle of the night with nightmares. Her eyes opened as she realized that the moans and groans she had heard did not come from her mouth. She got up and walked quietly to the living room. Cupid slept fitfully on the couch, his blankets on the floor and his pillows in all directions. That should be me, Ami thought to herself. She touched his head and a burning sensation flew all over her body, scalding her blood. How does Miouno live through this agony? She asked herself. Her hands burned but she continued concentrating. "Be gone," she whispered. Cupid was silent and Ami bent down and picked up his blanket and pillows. She lifted his head gently and put the pillow under it and put the blanket over him.  
"Goodnight," she whispered. "Sweet Dreams."  
  
Ami felt the sunlight on her face and opened her eyes. She stretched and walked out onto her balcony. There was still a thin fog streaming over the land but what Ami saw was really truly beautiful. On Saturn, there was eternal autumn. The leaves were gold, bright red, amber brown and royal purple. Ami could tell that the sleeping dryads of the planet were very gorgeous people. Beech trees, maple trees, sycamore trees, oak and paper. The grass was a brilliant shade of emerald green and the roads were smooth and flat. There was one problem. The castle in the sky looked down upon poor scattered villages of poorly treated villagers. The dragons that once roamed the countryside were silent and the fairies that once played amoungst the morning dew were now absent from their rompings. Wizards and sorcereress' that once came out and shared their magic with dwarves and elves were gone. The rivers no longer ran with the magic of Saturn's water sprites. Again, Ami didn't know how she knew this, she just did.  
"Its glorious no?" Catalina asked making no noise as she joined Ami on the balcony.  
"Yes," Ami said, "but this beauty hides an even more beautiful past that we must recreate."  
The gypsy nodded just as Ami heard a knock on the door and a paper silp under the door. "Back to the grind." She said glumly and ran to pick up the paper.  
  
Natalia, Would you like to go falconing with Rachella, Romero and I? Send me a reply and dress accordingly to breakfast, we want to get started as soon as possible. Love, Xavier  
  
"Go," Cupid said from the couch. "The falcons know exactly what goes on around this planet. Speak to them and they will tell you what you need to know. The problem is detaning you party."  
"That isn't a problem," said Renzo walking into the room.  
"No." Ami said, "but how are you planning to do this?"  
"After breakfast you must say you forgot something in your quarters." Romero said, "then apparate to the falconry. You must be brief and Catalina and I will stall for you as long as we can. Cupid will go with you and busy the falconry boys so that you can speak with the flacons alone. When you are done send a message to us and come back. Then, not only will you not be forced to go falconing but you will have liberated key members of our uprising."  
"Ingenius plan Renzo," Cupid said.  
"I am a gypsy you know." Renzo said bowing.  
"I will take care of resonding to Xavier," Ami smiled and prepared herself for the day putting on a long silver velvet riding dress with black silk strings to tie the back. "I am ready." Ami said opening the door. Again Ami took on the part of evil Queen and her friends that of lowly servents.  
"Natalia!" She heard Rachella call from behind her. "Good morning. So we go falconing today?"  
"Why yes of course." Ami said smiling.  
"Oh bliss," Rachella said sarcastically. "I do so hate birds. But I know you and Xavier enjoy it quite a bit so I made Romero make preperations."  
"I won't make you hold one," Ami giggled. They walked to the breakfast table talking about which servents slept with who and all the gossip on Saturn. Ami nodded and laughed in all the right places though not having the faintest idea on what Rachella was talking about. Ami sat beside Xavier as Rachella sat on one end of the table and Romero on the other. Ami sat on Rachella's right and many courtiers that Ami didn't recognize sat along the rest of the table. The long table was placed on a rich purple velvet in a long room set with gray cobbles stone. The walls were done with same stone and the symbol of Saturn hung from flags of auburn, gold, blood red and violet in between the large windows se near the cieling. There was a skylight directly above the table and Ami could see Catalina making a mental note of it.  
"So we shall falcon my love?" said Xavier taking Ami's hand in his.  
"Why yes," Ami said. "Oh wait a moment. It seems I forgot my hat I shall go retreive it."  
"Send a servent," Rachella suggested.  
"No," Ami said. "I don't trust them to get the correct one. I will be back in one moment." Ami breathed a sigh of relief as Cupid followed her into the corridor. When they were sure they were out of sight the aparated to the falconry. Ami wasn't sure how she knew where it was, she just did.  
The flaconry was building made of wood and there were many raptors sitting on bars with chain around their strong legs. The ceiling was high and there was a seperate room that Ami thought was like a tack room in a horses stable. Dirty little boys stood guard outside the building. Cupid stepped forward and they were asleep with a wave of his hand. Ami ran into the falconry and flaoted a few feet in the air so that she could be eye to eye with all the flacons. "Which one of you is the head of these flacons?"  
A beautiful gray raptor with razor sharp claws opened his mouth and let out a small chirp to get Ami's attention. Ami turned around. "I am Destirier," he said in a rich deep voice.  
"I am Ami, Queen of the gods, the Cleanser, the rightful Queen of Mercury and soldier of that same planet."  
The rapter gave wht Ami supposed was a bow. "How can I help the one that we have waiting for for so many generations?"  
"Tell me where I can find the creatures I must awaken please."  
"Your will is my command." The raptor said. "Weathergrim!" The old raptor said.  
A tiny bird that could fit in the palm of Ami's hand jumped up and down despte its chains. It was brown and creme, and very beautiful.  
"Weathergrim is the newest addition to the falconry, he can be your guide and show you anything you wish to learn." The raptor said.  
" I will realease you all for yoru kindness. Spread the word that I am here so that the creatures may be less wary. The time of reckoning will soon come my dear friend." Ami said bowing her head to the raptor. Ami clapped her hands and all the chains disolved. All the brids roared out of the falconry except Weathergrim who twitered onto Ami's hand. "Fly with the others," Ami said softly. "In 2 hours time come to the 5th blacony on the right side of the castle. I will have my window open for you and you may fly in." The small bird nipped her hand playfully and flittered off.  
Ami floated gracefully to the ground and apparated back to the palace. "I couldn't find my hat," she said in a voice of fake disapointment as she entered the breakfast hall. "Let us go now, it will cheer my spirits."  
Xavier took Ami's hand and he felt the sudden urge to pull away but she kept herself in check. They entered a tiny elveator type machine and it lowered them to the surface. The little boys of the falconry were still asleep and all the birds were gone. Ami began to see Xavier's true colors immediately.  
Xavier's eyes turned from Mamoru's shade of deep clue to a blue as cold as ice. His fists balled. His footsteps echoed inside the falconry as he paced around in anger. He said nothing but Ami could almost feel his anger rising like mercury in a thermometer. His knuckles were now white with how tight his fists were held and he kicked a chain that lay on the floor. Soon he began ripping doors off of enclosements and throwing them without a word. The children oustide still slept. After the whole falconry was in shambles he stopped, dusted off his cape and said simply, "hang the boys."  
Ami was shocked. Hang the poor children, is he mad.....that murder.....thats thoughtless....thats evil. She opened her mouth to protest but the clothes on her body told her that Natalina Pachementierre wouldn't care about the lives of these innocents. She sent a message to Cupid. Please, do something.  
  
Catalina put on a small mask and the gypsy clothing that she had hidden from prying eyes. Now was the time to become what she had learned. She took a bow and arrows and a set of daggers and floated from the castle to the ground, telling no one where she went.  
  
In the square of the small village a gallows was being prepared for the small frightened boys. She hid behind a house that stood closly to the square waiting for the hanging to begin. Her black hair was tied firmly behind her mask so that nothing would reveal her identity. Fire, she said to herself. She lifted herself into the window of the house where an old woman sat weeping. At the site of Catalina she stopped her tears and smiled. Catalina put her finger to her lips as a sign of silence and put two arrows in the bruning fire. From window she could see the hangman with his darks mask leading the children to their death. Xavier stood on top of the gallows.  
"Heed," said Xavier, "this is what happens to those who disappoint me."  
The people quivered and women wept. Catalina crept to the side of those and just as the noose began to tighten around the boys' necks she fit her fire-arrow on the string and pulled. The arrow shot with deadly accuracy to hit the ropes. They shriveled in fire and the guards came running in the direction of the arrows. Catalina lept on top of the straw roof of the little cottage and leapt on to the next house.  
"There she is!" The captain of the guard roared.  
"Run children!" Catalina called. The boys ran off of the gallows and into the woods where they would find sollace with escaped dwarves.  
"STOP!!" Cried Duke Romero. The soldiers, who were just below Catalina, froze in their tracks. Catalina smiled at him. "What would you like Duke?"  
"Fight with me gypsy." The Duke said brandishing two swords. "If you win you may live to fight another day."  
Catalina laughed, "I could live to fight another day by escaping your guards right now. They are incredibly foolish."  
" Ahh yes you could couldn't you." The Duke said. "But you are a gypsy and you have your honor to uphold. You will accept."  
Catalina jumped down from the house and onto the gallows to face the Duke. She took the sword from his hand and studied it a bit and seemed to be thinking. "Ahh Duke, you mark me well.....but for one factor." Catalina swung onto a nearby tree and lifted herself into it. "I do not uphold honor to those who have none themselves. Perhaps we will duel one day.....but on my terms and when I see fit. For now, goodbye." Catalina jumped from the tree to another like a flying squirrel and all in the square lost site of her. Ami breathed a sigh of relief and the Duke stamped his foot and kicked the gallows with his black boot in anger.  
"Damn her!" He cried angrily. "I will catch her one day." He swore to himself. "That I know."  
Catalina took off her clothing and changed back into her servents clothes. She reentered the castle and met Renzo. "I saw what you did." He said smiling.  
"It was exhilerating and familiar. I knew I could do it because I had done it already, if you know what I mean."  
Renzo put his arm around her shoulder and laughed. "Of course."  
  
Miouno rested the rest of the day after she arrived protesting that she was tired from her trip. Virgilia accepted this as a reason not to see Mercushio and didn't think twice about it. The next day however was a different story.......  
There was a bang at Miouno's door that day after she arrived. "Silvia!" Rang Virgilia'a voice. "You cannot hide from Mercushio like this. Come out and talk to me. You are being a most unforgiveable guest."  
Miouno rolled her eyes and opened the door. She wore a gold colored silk dress with moroon velvet running down the middle and moroon velvet sleeves with gold threads that hung bunched in puffs around her arms at the end of the sleeve it grew very long and wide almost touching the ground when her arms were at her sides. Virgilia wore a dress of blood read muslin and chiffon.  
"You'll die in that dress with this heat," Virgilia warned as she came into the room. "Where is your servent?" Virgilia asked.  
"In his room." Miouno responded sitting on the couch. "I wish to explore Mars today, I hope your affairs of state will permit you to...."  
" I am sorry," Virgilia said. "But I can't. I'm sure Mercushio would love to. I'll call him." Virgilia rang a tiny pewter bell in her hand a tiny man appeared. "Call Mercushio." She commanded. The little man bowed and Mercushio was in the room with seconds.  
"How may I help," he asked bowing.  
"Take Lady Silvia on a tour of the planet today."  
"As you wish." Mercurshio said eyes Miouno with an odd look on his face. "I will have my servent preapre for the voyage." His cape swept around as he turned on his heel and left the room.  
"See," Virgilia said with a smug look on her face. "that wasn't that hard. See you at Dinner."  
Miouno sighed, "now how am I going to liberate the creaures while he's hanging around?"  
"Don't worry," Mercury said apparateing a few fee above her head. "I will take care of it."  
" I hate it when you say that," Miouno sighed. "But what choice do I have? And get down from there! You know that scares me, what if you fall?"  
"Are you afraid that when I fall, I'll squash you or that I'll land gently?" Mercury asked with a smile on his face.  
"You're atrocious." Miouno said leaving the room. " And you're not coming with me on this tour!"  
"Oh yes I am," Mercury said apparateing in front of Miouno. The earring was pinned on her sleeve and with his powers Mercury unpinned it and took it in his hand. "I have to stay with you if you want this."  
"Give it back," Miouno said vehemently. Mercury pinned the earring on her dress and said; "I'll go get ready."  
There was a knock at the door. "Coming!" Miouno called. She slowly walked to the door where the Vizier stood.  
"Shall we go?" He asked bowing slightly.  
"Yes of course." Miouno stuttered. She had never been so nervous in her life. Not even when Alexander held a knife to her neck. Not even when she stood in a room full of her enemies. "My servent is coming with me," Miouno added accenting the word servent much to Mercury's discomfort.  
The trio went through the laberyinth of halls to a cool garage typed room underground. In that room was a small red hover vehical. The driver helped Miouno and Mercushio in but rudely ignored Mercury. Miouno sent a sardonic smile over to him that he returned with an even more sarcastic one. Inside, the vehicle was much like a limo and Mercury was forced to sit up front with the driver (much to his chagrin). The power was turned on and an opening appeared from above. The vehicle zipped up sharply and began to hover quickly out of the palace grounds.  
The craft hovered through the loud streets of the captital city and Mercushio pointed out key places like former temples and museums of a history that Miouno knew was a lie.  
"Silvia!" Mercushio said waving his hand in front of her. "Are you there, are you well?"  
"I'm fine," Miouno said in a startled voice. "Just fine."  
"You haven't been yourself lately." Mercushio said as the driver made his way to the outskirts of the city. "Is there something your not telling us?"  
"I would never tell you anything to begin with." Miouno said remembering who she was. Mercushio took her hands and held them in his. "I am terribly sorry." He said, "I didn't mean to upset you."  
Miouno snatched her hands away and looked out the window. "That cave," she said pointing at the entrence to the Mars tunnels. "Let us go see it."  
Mercushio continued to look at her as if she had gone mad. "Are you sure you want to do that? I don't suggest it."  
Miouno raised her eyebrows as she always did when she was annoyed. "Is that so? Well I do suggest it. Stop the craft."  
The craft stopped and Miouno and Mercushio got out. the hot sun beat down on them as Miouno stubbornly walked to the enclosure. She turned to Mercushio, "open it." She said.  
"I can not your majesty. I have strict orders from your cousin that the cave should never be opened." The Vizier said softly.  
"Why is that," Miouno asked fingering the huge door.  
"You should know." Mercushio said stepping closer to her. "Are you sure the sun hasn't hurt you?"  
  
This is where they put the genies, the priests, the spirits and the sphinxes. That is why it cannot be opened, Miouno realized. How could I have been so stupid? Now what shall I do. Mercushio must have figured out that I am not who I say I am.....unless....  
  
Miouno fell towards the ground in a dead faint. Mercushio caught her before she hit it, "I knew she was not well," he whispered. Miouno winked at Mercury as she passed him and he nodded in understanding. Mercushio felt her neck and forehead as he gently put her on the seat in the cruiser. "Silvia," he whispered softly. He took a strong bottle of bourbon and waved it under her nose. Miouno coughed and sputtered, "what happned," she asked ina weak voice.  
"You exhausted yourself," Mercushio answered in a whisper. He cradled her upper body in his arms as she tried to sit up. "Don't try to do anything." Miouno settled herself back on the couch. "Thank you." She said.  
"You are not Silvia," he said softly letting go of her.  
"How shall I argue with that accusation?" Miouno asked. "And on what grounds do you place it?"  
By this time the sun was begining to set on the city. Miouno calmed her racing nerves and waited for his responce.  
"To begin," Mercushio said. "Silvia would never let me use her brothers symbol. Second Silvia Pachementierre never ever faints and she knows what is in that cave. Third of all Silvia would never let me touch her. Fourthly," Mercushio fingered Miouno's earring. "Her majesty hates amber and lastly your eyes."  
"I think you've had too much bourbon."  
"Silvia knows I don't drink." Mercushio said in an accusing voice.  
"What about my eyes by the way?"  
"Their darker," Mercushio said. "Sadder and more beautiful. But they are full of something, Silvia's eyes are vacant. What have you done with Silvia?"  
"This is ridiculous," Miouno said.  
"No it isn't," Mercushio said. "I know you are not Silvia and nothing you can say can sway my opinion." He looked at her for a moment and brushed his lips with hers. "No, you are not Silvia. Silvia would have pushed me away. You cannot convince me now, I have all the proof I need."  
"Do you think anyone else would figure out what you have?" Miouno sighed. She knew there was no way this man could be swayed. No way on heaven or Earth.  
"No." Mercushio said. "I am the only one who cared enough about her to know these things. But I must say other than what I have pointed out you have done a wonderful job of acting like her. There is not doubt you fooled the Emperor himself along with everyone else. The rest of the are to blinded by their own hate."  
"And you?"  
"I have no choice to be what I am." He said softly. "So Chiba Miouno, how did you come to be here."  
Miouno sat up immediately. "How did you...."  
"So you are not going to pretend to be sick anymore? Thats good." The Vizier said smiling. "Who else could it be? I have heard many things of the Oracle. All beautiful things for those who know what beautiful things are."  
"So I am discovered," Miouno sighed shaking her head.  
"No," Mercushio said. "You are not." He took her hand and kissed it gently. "You have everything in Silvia that I ever wanted and everything that I imagined. You needn't fear me."  
"Thank you." Miouno said. "I suppose I have someone to help me fulfill the prophesy now."  
"So you have come on that buisness?" Mercushio said nodding. "My comrads still hear Earths song but I do not. I thought it was a figment of my own design but now I see it is not."  
"No it isn't," Miouno said. "It is best if you don't know anymore just in case...."  
Mercushio nodded, "I understand completely. Just let me help you and have mercy on this fallen angel."  
A tear trickled form Miouno'a eye as she kissed Mercushio's cheek. "I don't believe you are as fallen as you think." From then on the journey was made in silence.  
Mercushio and Miouno made their ways to the hall for dinner. On Mars, the dining hall was airy and painted creme. The table was long and a dark brown wood color. The symbol of Mars hung from flags on the wall. Miouno sat at Virgilia's left and Mercushio on her right as nameless courtiers filed into the room.  
"So," Virgilia asked them. "How was it?"  
"I refuse to do it again," Miouno said as the food was brought in.  
"Well if you want to see Venus and Jupiter you may have to," she said haughtily. "I have buisness here."  
Virgilia began to talk to a courtier and Mercushio shook his head and mouthed, "she does nothing." Miouno passed the evening listening to senseless gossip about the Martian people. Nothing that you would expect to hear from royalty and when the meal was over, Mercury eyes Miouno carefully.  
"Whats is going on with you?" He asked truly concerned.  
"I was discovered, by Mercushio."  
"He won't say anything," Mercury said knowingly.  
"How do you know that," Miouno asked as she entered her room.  
Mercury laughed, "thats what I love about you Miouno. You don't know how beautiful you are. Don't you see that Mercushio is madly in love with you?"  
"No," Miouno said. "He loves Silvia."  
"He loved that part of Silvia that mirrored you. Now he knows the real thing and he finds it better." Mercury said.  
"How do you figure that?" Miouno asked going into the bathroom and getting changed.  
"Because," Mercury yelled at her from outside the door that she had slammed in his face. "He looks at you the same way I do."  
"Fancy that," Miouno said opening the door and going to bed. "I think your dillusional."  
"No," Mercury said sitting beside her. "I'm not." Miouno pushed him off the bed ruffled her pillow and went to sleep. Mercury pulled up a chair and posted silent vigil as he did every night for in her fist was clutched an amber earring.  
  
Chapter Eleven: The Power of Memories  
  
Miouno kicked off her bed sheets as she moaned from her nightmares. Mercury clapped his hands and made the room soundproof as tears streamed down Miouno's eyes. She screamed in terror and Mercury checked her arm. A tatoo of numbers became visable and in her hand was clutched the amber earring. The numbers were black and small but they were burned into her arm with an obvious hate that hadn't dulled through the years. That kind of hate never could dull.  
"No!!!" Miouno screamed. "PLEASE DON'T PLEASE HAVE MERCY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP!!!"  
Miouno began to twist and turn. Mercury grabbed her but she still screamed. "WHY GOD WHY??!! NO DON'T HURT HIM PLEASE JUST LET GO!!! WHAT HAVE DONE TO DESERVE THIS!!! TAKE ME INSTEAD!! DO WHAT YOU WANT JUST DON'T KILL THEM!!!"  
Mercury tried to shake her awake but all she did was kick him and punch him. His look however was always serene always comprehensive. Never did Mercury become angry at this. "What are they doing to us?" Miouno said in a more quiet voice. "What do they want from us?  
"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER TO ME?! LET GO OF ME PLEASE!!! DAVID DON'T....THEY'LL KILL YOU!!!! DON'T!!!"  
Mercury held Miouno close to him and took the amber earring out of her hand. He shook her again and then held her again, waiting for her to wake up. He felt his arms become wet and noticed Miouno was awake and was crying very hard.  
"Don't say I told you so Mercury please don't," Miouno said in between tears. "I know you didn't want me to have the earring. I should've known you were right but I had hoped, I hoped so badly that this wouldn't happen. I hoped blindly that I would only remember the before....."  
Mercury sat patiently as she cried on his shoulder. "Do you want to face it, or let it consume you?"  
Miouno looked at him and then down at her arm and the numbers that blazed on her skin. "Even they came back." she whispered in horror. "How awful."  
"Awful isn't the word." Mercury said. "I am so very sorry my love, I am."  
Miouno strated crying again and then stopped. "I will start now." She said with conviction. "But you need to help me." She told Mercury. "I only wish Cupid or Mamoru were here...."  
" I know that you dislike me," Mercury said softly lifting her chin to look in her eyes. "But you need someone who cares for you now, it doesn't matter who it is. We both know what you have to do now."  
Miouno nodded. "Mercury," she said before begining. "The thing that scares me the most is that....that when I remembered it before....I fought. But now that I see the truth I know that I didn't fight at all....that I went with the rest of them...." At this Miouno cried even harder. "I was so afraid I didn't know what to do."  
"Why were you afraid," Mercury asked patiently and taking her hands.  
"Because I thought I would die, or maybe it was the prospect of living through it that scared me most. To live with everyone else gone though I knew I would have to leave them someday anyway." Miouno said in a haunted voice.  
"Start from the true begining." Mercury said softly.  
"Alright," Miouno said. "I left the United States during the Great Depression. I know that sounds cowardly because I had more money then I would ever need but seeing what I saw living in Louisiana frightened me. The Ku Klux Klan was making a come back. Many of my African American friends were hanged and harrassed and many a cross was burned in my yard for helping them. Those horrifying times, watching people suffer....I couldn't bear it. I had come to the United States after World War One during some of its more proserous times and I left the country in shambles.  
"Crushed, I left the United States for France. There, I met a party of traveling Roma so I feined illness and joined them. There in my family I met a wonderful boy named David. I loved him very much and I was happy for a while. However, the Nazis were begining to conquer Europe and once France was taken so were all the gypsys. Many people think that the Jews were the only ones persecuted in the Holocaust. That simply isn't true. Communists, Socialists, atheists, Africans and, " Miouno paused as a tear slipped out of her eye. "gypsies.  
"Our caravan was ambushed one afternoon and we shipped all the way to Aushwitz in the most horrifying trip I ever lived through. I was abused and almost killed but David.....he stopped them and they murdered him." With this Miouno cried bitter tears of anguish. "David gave me these earings the day before we were captured. He told me that one day he would want them back for his wife," Miouno smiled, "but he never got them back.  
"When they grabbed me I went silently. Many of my people had already died on the train. I didn't fight I didn't run, I was in complete shock. When they gassed us I collapsed and they buried me. When I woke up I realized that I was under moutains and moutains of dead bodys waiting to be cremated. I had to stop myself from screaming. I dug through bodies of the dead, arms and legs and heads. And for the first time, I killed. I killed nine Nazis to leave that camp and once I got out I went to Olympus to see Cupid. He consoled me and I went to the United States again to help with the war effort.  
"After what I lived through, I never set foot in Europe again."  
Miouno broke down again crying and Mercury held her until she cried herself into an exhausted sleep.  
"I guess you won't let me touch you any other way," Mercury said putting Miouno back to bed and tucking her in. He opened the vernada and stepped outside. He opened his palm and out slipped an amber earring, it sank to the ground and was soon covered by sand.  
  
On Saturn Ami awaited the arrival of Weathergrim. The tiny fowl flew into her window hours later and sat on her hand. "Tomorrow you must take me to see the other creatures." She said softly to the bird. There was knock at the door and Catalina opened it. Xavier swept into her room with a look of concern on his face.  
"You are not frightened are you? I hope that todays events did not stress you...." Xavier barely noticed the bird in Ami's palm. "I am fine my love. You needn't worry about me."  
Xavier kissed her neck and finally noticed the bird in her hand. "What is this?"  
"It flew into my window this afternoon after the disasaster with those falcons." Xavier motioned for her to give it to him and Ami shook her head. "I want to keep it, its so darling. Look how small it is."  
Xavier laughed, "have you given it a name?"  
"Why of course," Ami replied. "Weathergrim I believe suits him well don't you?"  
"I am your slave." Xavier said. "I will prepare a perch for him immediately."  
"Oh thank you," Ami said kissing his cheek. Xavier left the room the same way he had entered it and Cupid apparated in front of Ami.  
"That was thouroughly sickening," Cupid said.  
"Everytime I touch him I feel so awful," Ami said. "Its like I'm touching Mamoru. You don't know how guilty I still feel about that boat incedent Cupid."  
Cupid took the little bird in his hand and made a small tree appear out of thin air. "It wasn't your fault at all and we both know that." He took Ami's hands and sat her down on the couch. He hovered in front of her in lotus postion and looked right through Ami's eyes. "You understand that it wasn't your fault but you still feel awful. Thats a beautiful thing. And there is no way I can help you with that. However," he said smiling, "I can console myself after that sickening display I just saw." Cupid kissed Ami before she could pull away.  
"You always ruin yourself," Ami said in a frustrated tone.  
"I know thats what you think. Or rather, force yourself to think."  
"I don't understand your implications," Ami said.  
"But I do," Cupid said fading away slightly before disapearing into thin air like the Cheshire Cat. "And that is what matters. If Miouno were here," he added just before fading away completely. "She would have thrown a pillow at me already."  
Ami spent the rest of the day thinking of what to do tomorrow. A plan formed in her head as it always did. She picked up a pen and wrote a note to Xavier.  
  
Xavier, Let us enjoy Saturn and take a ride tomorrow. I will await your answer, Natalia P.S. Neverming about the perch for Weathergrim. I have it covered.  
  
She rang a tiny bell that sat on her nightstand and a tiny little girl picked up the note and disapeared. Ami walked into her room and picked Weathergrim up. "Can you tell me," she asked, "where I can meet the heads of all the creatures of Saturn without being seen."  
The bird seemed to nod and Ami smiled. "Can you lead me there tomorrow?" Weathergrim nodded again and strated getting excited. "Cupid," Ami called.  
Cupid apparated behind Ami and before he could grab her she turned around. "Take Weathergrim and awaken the leaders of every group of creatures. Tomorrow I will go riding with Xavier. Catalina," Ami said softly. "Do me a favor and let me borrow some of you clothes."  
Catalina nodded and threw Ami a servents dress. "Tomorrow, after I go riding you will conjure a storm Cupid."  
"Your kidding." He said flatly.  
"Most definately not." Ami said. "It will seperate me and Xavier."  
"You might hurt yourself." Cupid said. "Don't be stubborn."  
"I am a goddess," Ami said sincerely, "I'll be fine. Just do this for me."  
"No."  
"Do it please Cupid."  
"You'll fall off your horse, or get lost or something." Cupid said in a frustarated tone.  
"Weathergrim will guide me and I know how to ride, as long as I am seprated from Xavier I'll be fine."  
"Then what do you plan to do," Renzo asked entering the room.  
"Dismount a distance from where I am to meet the creatures. Change clothes and send the horse running. After I awaken the rest of them I will change and run to some part of the forest and pretend that I fell off my horse."  
"What if no one finds you?" Catalina asked.  
"I'll be okay," Ami said reassuring herself.  
"That you will be," Cupid said. "And now I am going to sleep."  
Cupid hovered into the air about three feet and then just laid there. "Amazing," Ami breathed. "How does he do that?"  
" I don't know...." Renzo said retreating to his room.  
"Goodnight," Catalina said staring at Cupid who was sleeping peacefully in the air.  
"Sweet dreams," Ami said. She went into the bathroom, changed and went to sleep. That night Cupid hovered over Ami's bed and he did not have nightmares.  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Concept of Freedom  
  
Ami woke up in the morning to find Cupid reading a thick scroll above her. There were tiny little halfmoon glasses at the tip of his nose and he looked very deep in thought. Ami hovered up behind him to see what he was doing.  
"Its Miouno's." Cupid said.  
"What do you mean?" Ami asked.  
"It is her journal of events that happen in the universe. No matter where she is it writes her thoughts and actions unceasingly and I believe we have a small problem." Ami looked over his shoulder. The scroll was writen in many different laguages. "She switches languaes according to her mood," Cupid said. "When Miouno is angry she uses Latin, when she is sad she uses Aramaic or Hebrew, when she is happy she uses Greek, when she is troubled, scared or deeply in thought she uses Hindu and when she is just fine she uses Egyptian Heiroglyphics."  
"This is all written in Hebrew, Hindu and Latin." Ami said.  
"Yes," Cupid said. "Notice that most of the time Mercury's name comes up she writes in Latin."  
"Wait one moment," Ami said. "This is only part of the scroll right?"  
"Of course," Cupid said still skiming over it.  
"And you are the only one who knows about this shift in moods and languages."  
"Most defiantely."  
Ami looked over the scroll over Cupid's shoulder. "Miouno has been discovered." She said worriedly.  
"It will be fine," Cupid said. "Notice, as I said before, that most of the time the name of Mercury is written in Latin."  
"Yes but the rest of the time its written in Babylonian," Ami said.  
"And so is the name of the person she discovered." Cupid sighed. "She hasn't written in Babylonian for anyone other than Mercury for a long time."  
"How long?"  
"Long, years, decades." Cupid said floating down to the ground.  
"And what does this mean?" Ami asked.  
"More trouble than its worth." Cupid said sadly. He looked down at one section of parchment and his hand began to quiver. "Oh my poor dear friend. I am so sorry I couldn't be there."  
"Tell me whats wrong." Ami said. "Can I help Miouno?" Ami looked down at the scroll once more to the place where Cupid had averted his eyes. "Oh my gods." Ami breathed. "Not Miouno, not the Holocaust." Cupid nodded and sat Ami down beside him in a chair.  
"She used Aramaic for those writings." He said. "Now look," he said.  
"Its Babylonian," she said. "Right when she falls asleep and then again when she had left the cave."  
"What have I been trying to tell you?" Cupid said smiling.  
"Oh my," Ami said. "You're right, it makes sense. But if she wrote it at the caves that means...."  
"Problems have arisen that may get in the way of the succesful execution of this mission."  
"But surely this isn't a real problem." Ami asked hopefully. "Isn't it?"  
Cupid sighed and put his head in his hands. "Think of it."  
"Oh no." Ami said. "This could be bad."  
"Yes it could be. Very bad, we don't need this kind of thing to get in the way."  
"Especially now that Mercushio is an ally." Ami said. "Lets just hope it all turns out all right. Ami went into the bathroom and changed. One more meaningless breakfast on an adventure that meant the universe.  
Ami wore a long blue riding dress that touched the grass as she walked beside Xavier to the cool wooden stables. She held Weathergim in her palm as she went and the little bird paced around nervously. "So," Ami said softly. "Are you as anxious as I am about the Equinox celebrations."  
"Most definately," he said smiling. "But I am still worried about the Cleanser."  
"Not with that again," Ami sighed. "Listen," she began. "Will you promise me that you will let everyone celebrate this years solistice."  
"I can promise you that everyone will celebrate but those guarding Tanamandela." He said stubbornly. "And I will hear no more of it."  
"But Xavier," Ami whined as they entered the stables. "Then it won't be as much fun."  
"I know this is an important equinox for us with the announcement of our marriage but I can' t do anything about it, I'm sorry."  
"But I want everyone to see how happy we are," Ami said as the stable boys saddled her horse.  
"NO MORE NATALIA!" Xavier shouted. Ami was taken aback. "Stop that now. I will have no more of it do you understand? You are a Queen do you understand, you do not and will not grovel! Never and no more arguing with me."  
"I....I," Ami stammered.  
Xavier seemed to regain composure and he let go of Ami. "Don't make me do that again." He said as he mounted his horse. Ami felt a pain seering through her as if someone had cut through with a knife. The stable boy helped Ami on to a gray horse named Fantasia. Xavier's horse was black, pure black with no white spots to be found. All the other horses seemed to have at least one light color on them, it seemed to Ami that this was a metaphor for the whole family.  
Ami raced Xavier to the forest as he yelled at her to stop and go the other way. Once she had entered the forest she sent a silent message to Cupid. Xavier soon caught up to her, "Natalia I told you not to come in here."  
Ami looked at him and laughed off his statement. "So dearest, at what time will we announce the engagement."  
"The opening Equinox Week Ball." Xavier responded, "at 12 o' clock midnight."  
Ami made a mental note as good a time as any to launch an attack. Thunder crashed through the sky followed by a zig zag of lightening. The trees began to bend in the wind and the branches began flying in all directions. "Now Weathergrim," Ami whispered. The little bird tried to fly against the wind. He nipped the horse with his sharp beek and the poor beast ran through the forest.  
"Natalia!!!" Xavier screamed. The bird flew to Xavier's horse and bit it. The horse ran in the opposite direction as the rain began fall in buckets. Ami calmed the horse and Weathergrim began to guide her in the direction of a clearing. Ami changed into servents clothing just in case she was spotted, remounted her horse and continued the rest of the way to the clearing. There, in that clearing, there was no rain. The sun shined with intense brightness as the creatures began to gather around her. Ami dismounted form the hourse and looked around her.  
There were elves, watersprites, talking beasts of all sorts, dragon emmissaries, pixies and fairies, flying horses and unicorn, dwarves, dryads, and sorcerer's who had lived out their days as hermits.  
"I am Mizuno Ami, the Cleanser, the Queen of the gods, Sailor Mercury and the Queen of the same planet. I bid you greetings."  
The creatures all seemed to nod to each other and bow to Ami. "The time has come for our liberation." A tiny little mouse scampered up to Ami and looked her strait in the eye.  
"She is the one," the mouse said. He bowed, "We have been waiting for you for so long. When will we fight?"  
"The first night of solstice at midnight when the planets will rejoice at the engagement of Xavier and Natalia. Spread the word and take up arms. Only if we take all the planets at the same time will this work."  
The creatures murmured in agreement. Ami looked at the storm clouds receeding in the distance. "I must go before the sun shines on the rest of planet. Be wary and gather your magic for the appointed day and time. Good luck you all have my blessing." Ami ran away from the clearing and changed back into Natalia's clothes as the rain began to dwindle. She remounted her horse and went deeper into the forest.  
As she rode she felt the winds begin to roar again. Ami felt that there was no power beind it. This is a real storm. She thought. The horse whinnied and rose into the air and Ami was thrown from it and landed hard on the grass.  
Ami awoke with a splitting headache. She realized that she was in Xavier's room. She didn't know how she knew, she simply did.  
"But I want her," Ami heard someone whine. "I must have her." Its the Duke, Ami realized. "Damn her," he said getting angrier, "I will break her if its the last thing I do."  
"I understand," Xavier said calmy and coldly. "But you shall get you revenge on that gypsy just as I will reap my rewards from putting up with Natalia for all these years."  
"Your majesty?" The Duke breathed.  
Xavier laughed sardonically. "Look at her lying there. She is truly beautiful. Under that beautiful exterior lies a spoiled house pet that does not see it fit to follow directions. I have put up with her insabordination long enough. After our engagement is announced she will do as I say when I say it."  
" I never thought of her majesty as spoiled. She was always calmer than Virgilia or Genivieve." He said reverently.  
"Maybe so, but I have had every woman in this court but this one." Xavier said walking over to Ami. "This one I could not dominate or manupulate or bend to my will." He took her chin in his hand, "she had a wild streak in her that drove me insane as does the wild streak in you Barbarian Queen. And lately that streak has increased, ever since we got to this planet. I thought she was begining to submit but the night before we came here she became difficult again. I hope she doesn't think this discourages me, it only makes me want her more. She can be this way, I prefer her like this, with spirit and fire. It makes her so much more fun to break, to have groveling at my feet when its all over. To have wearing the scars of my conquest under the fragile exterior she will put on for guests. It will all begin after the ball and I will break her then so help me...." He pushed Ami's cheek aside.  
Thats enough of that, Ami thought, "Xavier," she moaned. The expression on Xavier's face changed abruptly and it became calm and loving rather than filled with rage.  
" My love," he said holding her close. "If anything would have happened to you...."  
"What happened," Ami asked touching her head. "How long have I been unconcious?"  
Xavier held her against his jet black hair that mirrored Mamoru's exactly. "Many hours. That horse you were riding threw you off and you hurt yourself. I shouldn't have let you ride it, you are so very fragile and it was to wild for you."  
"What happened to it?" Ami asked.  
"I did with the horse what I do with all wild things......" In Ami's mind was an image of Xavier flogging the horses senselessly until it was unfit for anything but hard labor.  
"What do you do with wild things?" Ami asked. "What did you do with the horse?" Xavier began to stroke Ami's hari with a sadistic look in his eye. A smile of pure insanity spread across his face  
"Why, my dear Natalia," he said as if were the most obvious thing in the world, "I broke it." ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Miouno woke up to find Mercury staring down at her. There were large black circles under his eyes filled with worry. "Thank you," she said softly. "I couldn't have done that without you."  
"I was just glad I could help." He said. "Do you want these back?" He said holding out her ivory panpipes. Miouno took them and smiled at him. "I never forget a deal," Mercury said looking at Miouno's beaming face.  
"Thank you Mercury. I just need to rest a little more."  
"You had a hard night kid." Mercury said as Miouno snuggled back into her pillow. He put the covers over her and grabbed a few pillows and a blanket from the next room. He made camp at the foot of Miouno's bed until she awoke several hours later.  
"Mercury," she said shaking him awake. She was fully dressed and rejuvinated.  
Mercury stood up, "I'm sorry Miouno I must have dozed off."  
"You slept less than I did." Miouno said, "I can't thank you enough for what you did last night."  
"Its no more than what I've always wanted to do." Miouno sighed and walked acorss the room.  
"I sent a message to Mercushio." She said in a lighter tone. "He is coming to meet me here immediately. I've got to unlock that gate and let those poor creatures out."  
"Of course," Mercury said going into the bathroom to take a shower. There was a knock at the door and Miouno ran to open it. "Come in," she said to Mercushio who faced her at the door.  
"Of course," Mercushio said. "We musn't be seen together, especially not at this hour of the night." Miouno nodded. "I want to go to the cave." Miouno said.  
Mercushio sighed, "I suppose that is what your here for isn't it?"  
"Yes," Miouno said. "But why so disapointed?"  
"I suppose you weren't paying attention when I told you that you were everything I ever wanted in Silvia and more." Mercushio said.  
"How sweet," Mercury said sarcastically as he entered the room. "Just touching."  
"Lets just go." Miouno said. Mercury grabbed her arm as she left. "I told you," he whispered.  
"He's overreacting," Miouno said to him ripping her arm away from his hold on it. "Mercushio is just confused. He doesn't know what he's doing."  
"He looks like he knows what he's doing to me," Mercury said as they caught up with Mercushio.  
Outside, the desert sand blazed against the night sky causing a purple glare to go over the land. The three travelers rode to the cave on a magic carpet in silence while the rest of Mars slept. Upon reaching the entrance Miouno felt the door. "Very thick," she whispered. She put both hands on it and cocentrated. An aura of light surrounded her and the door began to disintegrate slowly. She seemed to be getting weak so Mercury but his hand on her shoulder, giving her his energy to use. The door was down and Miouno, Mercushio and Mercury went inside.  
The cave was not dark, once the door was opened the magic with which it ws created sprang to life again. Miouno breathed in the air and sighed in ecstacy. "Sleepers awake." She whispered. Nothing happened but there was no disappointment on Miouno's face.  
"Sleepers Awake!" She shouted. Again nothing happened and still Miouno looked serene.  
"SLEEPERS AWAKE!!" With that, the whole cave echoed with her voice and there were moans and groans of awakening, sphinxes, gins, gienies, and preists. It seemed as if they all began to run to Miouno at once because the noise in the cave was amazing. Suddenly, it stopped and Miouno could see many faces shining back at her in the light.  
"Prepare yourselves for the Cleanser has come," Miouno said.  
"And when shall we fight," One of the preists asked as a genie stretched happily beside him.  
Miouno closed her eyes and concetrated. A white parchment appeared in her hand. Cupid's records. "At midnight during the Equinox Week Celebration Ball we will all attack as one, from gypsies to pixies."  
"Take up arms my friends and determine the destiny of your planets," Mercury said. "For now, surprise is the weapon of choice. Lay low and pretend like you have not been awakned, then when the hour is right the opressors will be oppressed."  
The genies cause sparks to fly into the air and sphinxes smiled and paced impatiently. "Goodnight," Miouno said. She walked back through the entrance of the cave and concetrated on the opening. The door began to grow with her aura and when it was finally finished Miouno had to stable herself against the cave for lack of energy.  
"Arn't you just closing them up again," Mercushio asked as he let Miouno stable herself on his shoulder.  
"No," Mercury said smiling, "My little Miouno's a genius." He put his hand on the door and it went strait through. The door was but an illusion.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Neptune and Venus  
Ami woke up in the middle of the night to hear Cupid's cries. "Cupid," she whispered getting up. "Why did you do this to yourself?" She put her hand on his head and again felt the seering pain run through her whole body. Cupid settled and blinked his eyes....."Ami," he said, "what are you doing here?"  
"I was trying to help you," Ami respnded softly. "Now go back to sleep."  
"I can't," Cupid smiled, "not now that I am awake."  
"You most certainly can go to sleep," Ami responded, "because I need to. Xavier promised me we were going to Neptune in the morning."  
"And whats your plan for that one?" Cupid asked.  
"I don't know yet," Ami said in a dissapointed voice. Cupid sat up. "You don't have a plan?" He said in a surprised tone. "Unbelieveable." Ami picked up a pillow and hit him with it.  
"Its nothing to joke about," she said, "I need to think of something, and quick."  
"Sit down," Cupid said patting the couch. Ami looked at him with suspicion, "is this going to help me?" She asked.  
"Yes," Cupid said seriously. Ami sat down and Cupid took her hand. "Now," he said. "See Neptune."  
Ami closed her eyes and when she opened them it seemed as if she was flying over that planet. It was completely ocean but there was a floating city and many ships traversing the water. "Now," Cupid said. "Under."  
Ami closed her eyes again and looked around her. She seemed to be underwater now and she saw mer-people and ruined cities and sleeping sea monsters and sea animals.  
"I have to go overboard." Ami said. The scenes faded and she was again sitting in her drawing room, holding Cupid's hand. She quickly let go. "Thank you," she said.  
"You didn't see the big picture," Cupid said. "Some of those mermaids were not just mermaids, they were sirens."  
"You are so much smarter than you let on," Ami said.  
Cupid just laughed, "I suppose. Anyway, I am of the opnion that you should take me on that trip. I will provoke the sirens and they will do the rest. I'm sure once Xavier and his crew go wild it will only be a mater of time before you can act like they pushed you over board."  
"Genius," Ami said. "How do you do it?"  
"What?"  
"Pretend like you aren't as smart as you truly are. How do you do it?"  
"Oh Ami," Cupid said sarcasically, "its not something I turn on and off you know. It takes practice and know how. Now," he said putting his arm around Ami's shoulders. "Since I am such a hero...."  
Ami got up without a word, walked over to her room and shut the door. However, she could still hear Cupid laughing from the other room.  
  
Miouno slept peacfully through the night as Mercury still kept silent vigil over her dreams. In the morning, she was awakened by pounding outside her door. "Silvia!!!" Virgilia called. "Silvia get up we have to leave early if we early if we're to make it to Venus in time!"  
"Now what?" Miouno asked under her breath.  
"Go get ready," Mercury said calmly. "I'll deal with her."  
"Thanks," Miouno said rushing to the bathroom.  
Mercury calmly opened the door. "I don't think you want to come in here your majesty." He said softly.  
"Why not," Virgilia asked suspiciously.  
"Because Silvia is in one of her moods." He said even more quietly. "I am trying to calm her but...."  
"I see," Vigilia said in a comprehensive voice.  
"I will have her ready in time if we're not bothered," Mercury added.  
"See that you do," Virgilia said turning away. Mercury shut the door and Miouno was already bathed and changed when he got back to her room.  
"How did you do that?" Miouno asked.  
"I thought that if Silvia was going to act remotely like you she would at least have to have some mean mood swings."  
Miouno levitated a pillow and hit him with it....hard. "Lets go," she said her violet dress whishing over the floor. "And..."  
"Behave," Mercury said in an annoyed voice. "I know I know."  
Boarding the ship to Venus with Virgilia, Mercushio and Mercury gave Miouno an earsplitting headache so she begged off sitting in the living room of the ship and sat in one of the bed rooms. To explain this ship you must compare it to a cruise boat, for that was exctly what it looked like. No one could ever say that Martians lacked style.  
"Here," Mercury said appearing in her room with a glass of water and two advils.  
Miouno took the pills and the water and sunk into her bed. "I need a nap," she said.  
"Done," Mercury said. He took her hand and pressed one of her veins. Immediately Miouno sank into a deep sleep.  
Cupid sat on the Saturnian craft reading Miouno's parchment again. They were sitting in what was like a carridge. Xavier had gone to the front of the ship to see about going a bit faster and Rachella had gone with him. Romero had stayed on Saturn, seeing to affairs of state.  
"Seeing any Babylonian," Ami asked looking over his shoulder.  
"A little bit appeared just now." He said smiling.  
"Miouno has that code so that you will understand what is going on with her but you," Ami said. "Do you have code?"  
"No," Cupid said. "At least not one you could crack."  
"Why not? I think I know you well enough to crack your code." Ami said defensively. That was the way to deal with Mizuno Ami reverse psycology.  
"Try it," Cupid said. "The parchment appeared in the air and fell on Ami's lap. "She opened it. Inside, all the saw was....  
"This is all written in French," Ami said.  
"Yup," Cupid said. "Thats the easy part. You see, unlike Miouno I don't use ancient langauges. I use one laguage and different version of it to reflect my opinions. For example, I use Creole French at times, sometimes post-rennaisance French...."  
"Why French?" Ami asked.  
"I don't truly know." Cupid said turning his attention back to Miouno's parchment.  
Ami shook her head, "You're right, I can't crack this because I don't understand you at all."  
"Would you want too?" Cupid asked grinning slyly. Ami returned his question with silence and Cupid chuckled and again returned to Miouno's writings. "I didn't think so, but maybe one day you will."  
  
Mercury shook Miouno awake just as they touched down on Venus. Outside the palace stood Genivive, Antoinette and Victor waving to them. "Hello!" Genivieve called waving her hand. Miouno gracefully disembarked refusing Mercushio's arm as he held it out to her. "Good day." Miouno said.  
  
"Now the moment we've all been waiting for," Virgilia said. "Lets have a tour shan't we?"  
"Of course," Genivieve said. She clapped her hands a small golden sailing boat soared over to them. It floated amoung the clouds with grace and ease. Mercury helped Miouno inside and the wind blew in their faces as they went. The castle on Venus was reduced to a sombre stone building when it used to be a castle resembling spun sugar. The golden paths had been dug up and were replace with cobblestone and the numerous peachtrees seemed so very dead. The water fountains thats used to run through and in between the clouds were now dry.  
Victor shoved Mercushio aside and sat across from Antoinette and beside Miouno. Again he gave her that look that made Miouno so very nervous.  
"Now what?" Mercury whispered in Miouno's ear.  
"This," she whispered back. "Oh my head," Miouno said out loud. She put both hands on the side of her head, "the pain....I can't bear it."  
"Oh how awful," Genivieve said.  
"She was complaining of a headache earlier on in the trip." Virgilia said.  
"I'll take her back to the castle," Mercushio said.  
"It seems she's to weak to complain," Antoinette said sarcastically, "go figure."  
"Oh yes, surprise surprise," Victor laughed.  
Mercushio took Miouno back to the palace while Mercury sneaked off of the sailing boat.  
"Are you all right," Mercushio asked as they enetered the huge throne room. The orange rug sunk under his feet as Miouno tried to act as if she was sick for the sake of the servents. The walls, of course, were very high and the room that was once a brilliant white had become a dull gray. The marble that had once covered the floor was now more coblestone with the royal velvet orange rug thrown over it. Mercushio took Miouno up the stairs with Mercury silently following in his invisibility cloak. "Miouno," Mercushio said. "Answer me please. Are you all right, please say your all right."  
"I'm fine," Miouno said sitting up. Mercushio had taken Miouno to a bright pink and white room. "Disgusting," Miouno said looking around. "Minako would never allow this."  
"It seems your all right," Mercushio said, "thank God."  
"I was fine to begin with," Miouno said reassutingly. "You needn't gush like that."  
"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay," he said kissing her hands.  
Suddenly, Mercushio head whipped back as if he had been slapped in the face. "Mercury!" Miouno said in an annoyed voice. "Stop now."  
"Only cowards and children...." Mercushio said in a growl. He looked at Miouno, "am I to understand," he said as Mercury becam visable, "that this blackgard is under your protection because if not...."  
"I know how to take care of myself." Mercury said coldly. "And other people also."  
"Are you referring to the lady because if you are I suggest you choose your words carefully." Mercushio said warningly.  
"I am referring to the lady," Mercury said taking out his sword. "And no one, absolutely no one, tells a god how to choose his words."  
Mercushio in turn to out his sword, "then I suppose I will be the first."  
"Duel," Mercury asked. Miouno just watched them pensatively.  
"Of course," Mercushio said. "I demand satisfaction."  
They put their swords in the air and Miouno waved her hand. Immediately the swords dissolved and Mercurshio and Mercury were left with wondering looks on their faces. Mercury pieced things together faster however. "Give them back Miou-ko."  
"Call me that again and you'll be dead. As dead as Mercushio would have been if you fought him. You know as well as I that no one can beat you Mercury."  
Mercury bowed, "I take that as a compliment."  
"Silence," Miouno said in annoyed voice. "Not another word. You both have behaved like children and if you would like to continue with this journey then I suggest you leave your personal dislike for each other behind. I won't ask you to shake because I know it won't mean anything so I will ask you to please cooperate for my sake."  
"Of course," Merushio said.  
"Brown noser," Mercury said.  
"Oh Mercury," Miouno said sarcastically, "you are such a joy."  
"I know," Mercury said with even more sarcasm. "Thats why you find me ssssooo attractive."  
"Why don't you get mortally wounded and hang around Limbo for a while," Miouno said in a cheery voice.  
"Ladies first." Mercury said venemently.  
"Enough." The Vizier said. "Miouno, you too have to put away your dislike for this....this so-called god and help the future."  
"Thank you Mercushio." Miouno said. "Now lets go." She opened the window and jumped out.  
  
"Ahhh," Xavier breathed, "the air of Neptune." He held Ami close as he faced the wind. The ship they were on was wooden with a large silver sail with the black Emperors seal on it. Ami felt the need to push Xavier away but instead she walked a bit faster. He said he liked a challenge, he will have one, Ami decided. The wind blew into her face but it was not the fresh sea air she was used to smelling in Tokyo bay. It was too full of other ships, of people.  
Ami looked at Cupid and he became invisable using Ami's cloak. There was a small splash heard on the other side of the ship and the crew (predominantly enslaved nymphs) ran to see what was wrong. There was no man over board. "Must have been a shark," Xavier said.  
Ami could see that anger in his eyes at Ami refusal to be near him. "Natalia," he said. "What is wrong with you today?"  
"Nothing at all." Ami said haughtily. She began to see with Cupid's eyes and hear with his ears. As soon as he had splashed unnerwater he began to swim at an excelerated pace. Ami could see seaweed, ship wreckage, fishes and sea life and of course mer-people. Cupid swam deeper under to find the sirens. She could hear his commanding them to sing above water. And the women swam, their voices reaching air and splitting the silence.  
"What is that?" Xavier asked a look of one who is being enchanted written all over his eyes. "I must go to it. Set a course for that sound!" Xavier shouted. The crew didn't need to be told and in their hurry to all steer the ship at once the control and balance was lost.  
The boat tilted from left to right and Ami let herself be taken and looking around, threw herself over board. Into the water she fell head first. Cupid grabbed her before she sunk to the rock bottom. "Now Cleanser," Cupid said. "Do what you must."  
Ami didn't know how she knew what to do, she simply did. She grabbed one piece of the rubble from an old palace and concentrated on it with all her might. It flew from her hand and began a whirl pool in the water. Soon Ami could see what was happening. A whole entire under water metropolis was rebuilding itself. Lights turned on and mer people came and gave her flowers and kissed and hugged her. Sea monseters awoke and began to swim about as a giant sea horse took Ami and Cupid on to its back and drove them to the palace. It was like watching a silent film. Ami's ears seemed to pop when leaders from every mer-clan, sea naiad, siren family, and type of talking sea beast and monster entered the palace and sat at a large table in the front hall. It was decorated with sea green and sent a pang of memories of the scouts into Ami's mind. Michiru would love this so much.  
  
"The only question in our minds," said a fierce looking mermaid with a violet fin, "is when. When shall we make our attack on the sailors?"  
"The first day of the equinox week celebration. At midnight," Ami responded.  
"Thank you yoru majesty," said a gentle and willowy naiad. "Windaria is very passionate about our freedom thats all." the naiad said about the mermaid. "She does not rejoice in the face of battle. She knows the blood is of her people."  
"Too true cousin," Windaria said. "But without freedom my people cannot live another day."  
"Then you shall have it," Ami said. "But I must fly. Give my regards to your people and tell them that the prophecies speak truly and the signs are in place. The Cleanser is on the move."  
Ami and Cupid left the palace Cupid smiling, "you were wonderful." He said. "But you have to fake drowning so you had better be a little more wonderful. Lets go." Cupid spotted the underside of the ship and Ami began to cough and gasp loudly. The sirens went back to their watery home and Cupid began to yell at the crew above.  
"Natalia!" Xavier exclaimed. Xavier jumped into the water and his form changed. He was no longer Mamoru now he was a large black creature. Wth the sleek body of a man and the black wings of a crow. His head was bald and their were odd yellow stripes on his abs and cheeks. He scooped up Ami and commanded his crew to bring Cupid up. As Xavier stepped back on the deck he became Mamoru again. "Are you all right?" Ami felt a surge of evil so strong when she was in those hands that she collapsed.  
  
Meanwhile, back on Saturn, Duke Romero was executing a plan. In the square were ten men. All chosen at random, all waiting to be burned alive. "This will attract the Barbarian Queen for sure," he said. In houses all around the square, were hidden his royal guard. "She will not escape."  
Catalina snuck down to the ground of Saturn again putting on her mask. Something told her that she would be caught, that this might be the end but she couldn't just let ten men die, could she?  
  
Miouno was falling like a brick through Venus' clouds and to the very core of the planet. Mercury and Mercushio followed her. In the dark core there was nothing but a small stand that shone brightly giving the only light. "I don't understand," Mercushio said floating in the air. There was no gravity in the empty core.  
Miouno concentrated and in her hand there developed a small fire. She place this tougue of fire on the stand. "Burn," she whispered. The fire began to burn brightly. Suddenly, it became huge and the core became filled with light. Mercury and Mercushio began to see creatures that were sleeping under the clouds awakening. Flying horses, cherubs, seruphims, fairies and pixies (there is a difference, fairies are bigger and less mischevious and they rather like to keep to themselves while pixies are rather social) and nightingales.  
Miouno put her finger to her lips as a sign of silence. "I cannot stay long."  
"Are you the one we have been waiting for?" Asked a flying horse.  
"No," Miouno said. "She will come after me but know this. I am the one called Beautiful Queen."  
"When shall we strike," asked a mischevious looking pixie.  
"Mignight," Miouno said. "On the first day of equniox."  
"Beauitiful," the pixie said rubbing his tiny hands together.  
"My friends and I will take you as far as I can go without being seen," the first flying horse offered.  
Miouno got on the horses back and Mercushio mounted another. Mercury however, declined and but on his winged shoes and cloak and zipped the the surface faster than one can say Jimminy cricket.  
The ride was pleasent enough but Miouno could see why Mercury did want to ride. The horses were out of practice and somewhat clumsy. When they were all safe in Miouno's room Mercushio began to laugh.  
"Whats so humourous?" Miouno asked.  
"The pixies," Mercushio said calming down. "They are so tiny, how can they fight?"  
"Don't underestimate them," Mercury said. "Those pixies are no one to mess with. they will drive you to suicide. What they do not have in stature they make up in whit, in magic and in pure scrappiness."  
"Suicide?" Mercushio asked.  
"Lets just say that if you listen to a pixie wander about in speech long enough you'll begin to want to end your life." Miouno answered. But she kept a strait face. "The language of the pixies is deadly to all those who hear it but their own kind because its so piercing and unpleasent to our ears that we feel the need to end it by any means, even suicide. That is why its only used in most dire need and that is why no one ever catches pixies."  
"Thank you Professor Chiba." Mercury said.  
"Not a problem."  
  
Catalina was sitting in a tree high above the square. Romero was begining to light a torch. So Miouno took out her arrows. One by one and from behind the stake's she pointed the arrows at the ropes that bound the captive men. She smiled as they began to realize that they were free. They strated wiggling out of their ropes and soon the Duke caught on. "OUT ALL OF YOU THEY WILL NOT ESCAPE!!!" He said in a much louder version of his haunting voice.  
"This is so unnecassry," Catalina said to herself as 40 soldiers came out of the horses and bound the men all over again.  
"Barabrian Queen!" Romero yelled. "Put your life in my hands and I swear you will not die. Your freedom, for their lives. What do you say?"  
Catalina pondered, "what now?" She whispered. "I can't let them die. It goes against everything and if he takes me...."  
Catalina jumped out of the tree and guards came rushing towards her. "Stop!" The Duke cried. He walked to her and grabbed her mask. "Wait no I won't. I will save that pleasure for myself." He took her hands and pulled her to a small carrige. They immediately zoomed up towards the castle as Catalina looked back down on the soldiers and crying people.  
"So," The Duke said as they entered the palace. "You have pride do you gypsy?"  
Catalina looked him in the eyes and said nothing.  
"Do you refuse to answer me in fear," he asked haughtily as he led her through the halls. "Or is it for those ten men out there that I could burn at the stake any time I wish."  
Again Catalina didn't answer. She could see Ami's room ahead. As they reached it she hit it when her fist. They continued down the hall but Catalina could feel Renzo looking at her from behind.  
Catalina was pulled into the Duke's chambers. "Sit down," he invited. The room was large and decorated in dark green and mohogony wood. The Duke twirled his goatee as Catalina refused the seat he had offered.  
"So you do not sit," he said taking her silence as an answer. "Don't be so tense." he said, "I told you no harm would come to you and none will. I have honor, unlike what you suggested earlier. Now sit down."  
Catalina still stood so the Duke grabbed her hands and pulled her down into a chair. He looked at Catalina with a somewhat odd smile on his face. "My dear," he said. "You still don't seem to believe me when I say you will suffer no physical pain."  
Catlina didn't answer. She could see that her silence drove him mad. "So you refuse to speak to me," the Duke said. "At least look me in the eyes." He grabbed her chin and forced her head up to look at his. Catalina spit in his eye.  
"I see," the Duke said wiping his face. "Not agreeable are we? Answer me damnit!"Catalina still sat silent. "Fine, if you do not speak with in the next minute I will remove your mask and learn your identity." Catalina sat silent. The Barabarian Queen was no longer needed, this man's days were numbered. Something inside her told her that and she accepted it.  
The Duke untied her mask his finger creeping up her neck. "Well well well." He said. "This is better than what I thought. Natalia's beautiful servent. Does she know who you are?"  
"No." Catalina said.  
"I didn't think so," The Duke said examing the black mask and pacing from side to side of the room. "Do you wonder why I brought you here?"  
"No." Catalina said. "I can't bring my thoughts to wonder of your sick designs."  
The Duke laughed, "am I so disgusting to you?"  
"Absolutely." Catalina said smiling a sarcastic smile.  
"Ahhh that devilishly beautiful smile of yours. I must say that has been my downfall. You see, I think that I have become somewhat infatuated with you." He said fingering her long black hair. "In fact some say it is an obsession but I dont agree." The Duke stood behind Catalina and whispered in her ear. "You see, I think its gone much deeper than obsession."  
"How flattering." Catalina mused.  
"I knew you would say so." The Duke said. "So I wanted to let you know that I will not hurt you. Perhaps what I will do for you will actually help you a bit, no? Make you see that I'm not all bad..."  
"Drop dead," Catalina said. "I would rather chew off my left arm."  
"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!!" The Duke shouted.  
"Not the most polite people are we?" Catalina asked.  
"With you how can I be polite? You're indifference drives me wild Catalina. That is your name isn't it?"  
"Perhaps." Catalina said. "Maybe I came to this palace with a plan to get caught? You know that I could have killed you while we were walking down those halls."  
"I know this to be true," the Duke agreed.  
"You know I could leave right now," Catalina said.  
"And then I would kill every soul on this planet to get you back." The Duke said happily. "I know that you can't leave them to die."  
"What makes you think that I won't kill you right now?" Catalina asked.  
"Because we're have such an entertaining coverstation?" The Duke offered.  
"It would be just as entertaining to watch you die. All I would have to do would be...." Catalina's voice trailed off.  
"You won't kill me because your a gypsy." The Duke said. "Your people believe in the prophecies. You know that the Cleanser will finish me and no one else."  
"Thats where your wrong," Catalina smiled. "The Cleanser Cleanses and the Barabarian Queen kills."  
"I like you philosophy," The Duke said. "So kill me," he said. "Nothing is stopping you." Catalina began to stand up but the chair she sat in wouldn't let her. "Nothing except maybe that." The Duke laughed. "You and I both know you couldn't bring yourself to kill me."  
"How do you figure that?" Catalina spat out bitterly.  
"I figure it because you have always worked here on Saturn. You have always been near me Barabrian Queen and I know that you have grown as fond of me as I have of you."  
Catalina pretended to ponder that statement. "I began to ponder that statement from the front to the very recesses of my mind," she said. She looked the Duke in the eye. "But then I stopped because it was so stupid I could no longer bear thinking it and my poor little head was begining to hurt."  
Catalina could feel the Duke getting angrier and angrier. The angrier he got the more likey he would be to grab her and once he grabbed her she would be out of this damn chair.  
"As for why I always here," Catalina said. "You don't give me much choice do you? Always doing things that you know I don't like just to get me here? Why do you do them and let me get away? Why do you let me live to spite you once more? Am I not the most wanted criminal in the solar system? Why do you insist on my escape?"  
"I wanted the perfect moment," the Duke said. "When we could be alone and no one would question my actions. And now it has come and I am done letting you escape."  
"How cheery." Catalina said. "You're really winning me over with your charm Romero."  
"Ahhh good," the Duke said with the same iceiness. "We're on a first name basis now."  
"No," Catalina said. "If we were calling each other by our true names I would be calling you cad, lout, ass, or something equally as pleasent."  
"Your wit charms me," he said. "And I would call you criminal, pirate and vixen."  
"I like it," Catalina said. "From the likes of you, those words are true compliments."  
"STOP NOW!" The Duke said in frusration. He kicked over his coffee table making an expensive looking vase shatter into millions of pieces.  
"But I was just getting started," Catalina pouted. "Why are you getting so mad. Upon capturing me, this is what you asked for! You know I hate you and yet you continue with this damn-fool idealistic crusade of yours to make me what I am not! You dreamed up an end to this twisted fairytale of yours that would never, could never, should never happen. This is what you wanted, wished for and dreamed about. Now I want to tell you that what you want isn't always what you expect it to be once you get it. Congratualtions Duke, you got what you asked for."  
"No," the Duke said. "I didn't, but I will." He grabbed her and kissed her as she pulled away.  
Suddenly a shadow came over the window. Catalina punched the Duke and ran to see it. It was Sarcasmoto and Renzo. Catalina turned to the Duke who was cradleing his bleeding nose. "If you hurt one Saturnian hair I will blow up this castle with my ship, understood?" She blew him a kiss and jumped out the window grabbing a rope that Renzo had thrown from the ship. She climbed up and was in Sarcasmoto's control room.  
Renzo gave a her a huge hug. "Where are we going?" Catalina asked.  
"I think we have a few errands to run," he said. "I left a message for Cupid and Ami. Besides, I'm sure Cupid would appreaciate us leaving them alone."  
Catalina laughed. "I just bet he would. So where are we going?"  
"The only place that fits these times for our people. The Moor of Tempestua."  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Jupiter  
  
Ami was again on Saturn. "Catalina," she called as she and Cupid entered the room.  
"Look Ami," Cupid said picking up a small micro-chip. He touched it and it sprung to life turnind into Renzo's image.  
"Catalina has been captured by the Duke. Do not be alarmed however, I have taken care of the situation and Catalina has said nothing about you. Catalina told Romero that you had no knowledge of her alter-ego. We have gone to run some errends before we get to Mercury. I suggest very strongly that you leave Saturn as soon as possible and get to another planet for once Romero harms another hair on the head of a Saturnian, Catalina swore that she would come back and uses Sarcasmoto to blow up the castle. We will join you soon but for now, goodbye."  
The image faded and Ami could see a pen and paper scribbling away above Cupid's head. "This should be an interesting read for Miouno." He snapped his fingers and the parchement was gone, replaced with Miouno's. Soon, Miouno's was gone and Cupid had his own. He wrote something on it and it was gone again and Miouno's was back. Cupid sent hers back and retrieved his own, then finally told Ami what was going on.  
"We must go to Jupiter tomorrow and meet Miouno at Quintana-Roo Falls. then we can assimilate our plans and adventures and decided where to go from there. After that we can go from Jupiter on to Mercury."  
Ami began to write a note to Xavier. She rang the small bell and a servent took it from her and immediately disappeared.  
  
Miouno slammed the door as she entered her quarters. Mercury followed behind her. She stood ther tapping her foot to an unkown beat, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. "Explain yourself."  
"I don't have to," Mercury said.  
"Oh yes you do." Miouno asid in an annoyed voice. "Why the hell did you act like that."  
"I dislike him so it only felt right." Mercury said begining to get angry.  
"Keep your feelings in check." Miouno said angrily, "Or we won't get anything done."  
"Don't you get it! I can't!" Mercury said agrily. "Whenever I am around you all my feelings are magnified by ten thousand."  
"I don't know if thats a blessing or a curse," Miouno said bitterly.  
"It depends on your you react. I think I like you better when your weak, then you cant push me away. However, I do have a weakness for you the way you are now. You look like such a Queen Miou-ko."  
"Stop! Don't call me that, you know I hate it."  
"Do you?" Mercury asked, walking closer to her.  
"Don't take a step closer to me," Miouno said her voice becoming softer.  
"Are you sure thats what you want?" Mercury asked taking another step. "Are you sure that you don't want me beside you all the time, day and night? Answer me Miouno."  
"I don't have to," Miouno said as he came closer. "I told you I don't want this from you."  
"I see." Mercury said He was four steps away and Miouno was looking annoyed. "Are you sure you don't want to continue living with me at your heels. You know as well as I that you could have stopped it already. You know that you could have told Jupiter to make me stop and he would have....for you, he would have, but you haven't.... why?"  
"I don't need to explain my actions to you. I am not a child." Miouno said. "I said not one step closer Mercury."  
"You sure as hell act like a child and you are a child compared to me. I am billions of years old Miouno, you are a baby." He stopped and looked as if he would for a while. "So will you answer my questions Miou- ko?"  
"You heard what I said before." Miouno said poisonously. "Abide by it."  
"Answer my questions."  
"Stop it Mercury," Miouno said. "This is beside the point totally. Your actions today were incredibly immature and..."  
"Insesitive?" Mercury offered taking another stp close. "Of course. But how about you? How insensitve unfeeling and cold are you Miouno? I would die for you and you push me aside.."  
"I said stop this!" Miouno cried. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. "You have no right to call me insensitve."  
Mercury took another step forward. "Oh no?" Mercury asked. "Do I Miouno? Do I? answer me now."  
"Don't forget who I am Mercury," Miouno said softly. "You can't force me to..." Mecury stepped closer and Miouno stopped in mid sentence. They were face to face.  
"Look into my eyes and answer my questions. I demand it of you, as a god."  
"No," Miouno said defiantly. Mercury took another step forward and Miouno brought her sword up in between them. He could see her eyes glittering with tears, totally clashing with fierce expression on her face. "I told you not to forget who I was. I told you not to take a step closer. You should listen to me every once in a while Mercury. You might learn something." Miouno turned on her heel and walked into her bedroom slamming the door.  
  
Cupid was sitting on the couch on Saturn reading Miouno notes. He was laughing and he brought Ami from her room with the noise. "Read this," he said showing her the prachment. Ami smiled, "and completely in Babylonian and heavy Latin..." Ami said in a surprised voice. "I must admit Cupid you are quite good."  
"Thank you its what I do." Cupid said slyly.  
"If I had a journal....nevermind," Ami said.  
Cupid grabbed her hand, "damn it, your blocking me Ami I can't read your mind. What were you going to ask me?"  
"You'll find out one day. And by the way," Ami said. "When was the last time Miouno wrote in Babylonian?"  
"When she met that gypsy named David. And for a man who died on a boat called the Lusitinia."  
"So she has..."  
"Fallen would be the correct word." Cupid said.  
"But I don't want to use that," Ami said. "It doesn't describe Miouno at all. I would think she would step...."  
"But Miouno hasn't stepped. She's fallen head first and doesn't even know it poor girl."  
"I wouldn't call Miouno poor, or girl either. And Babylonion is the last language...."  
"That anyone would think would express love. Miouno doesn't know it either. Thats why she slips in and out of it. Some words are in Babylonian some in Latin, she thinks its anger and Mercurshio all mixed in. And it is....partly but she hasn't been noticing the little things because she's too absorbed with being alone. She's too busy being the Oracle that she's forgotten to be human. One day the dam that Miouno has created to hold back her emotions will come crashing down because of Mercury's kicks at it. Babylonian is a language she forgot she knew and that is why it represents love."  
"You know so much about her," Ami said. "How?"  
"I only know what she and my instincts tell me which isn't very much. Mercury knows much more about her personality than I because he's seen every single side of it. I don't remember the last time I saw Miouno's anger directed at me. Its funny when your the innocent bystander but its like the wrath of Jupiter when its directed at you."  
"Mercury makes it his buisness to know everything about her. Is that a blessing or a curse?"  
"I don't know. I know a lot about you that you can never guess."  
"Like what," Ami said staning in front of him adn folding her arms."  
"I know about Taki-san, I know about Ryo-kun. I know your favorite foods are sandwhiches but you hate tuna. I know that you love the senshi with everything in your heart and give them credit for all the battles because they saved you from loneliness. I know that you love math. I know that you play the harp. I know that you strive to find passion in your life to cover for your insecurities and I know something that no one else knows."  
"And what is that?" Ami asked.  
"That though you love your parents you secretly resent them for divorcing and leaving you alone so much. I know all of this and have only known you for a few months. Satisfied?"  
"Yes," Ami said softly. "I am."  
"At least one of us is then." Cupid said. He stood up to face Ami and kissed her. "Goodnight."  
"I am getting sick of constantly being on my guard," Ami said.  
"We all are," Cupid said. "All four of us."  
  
Miouno stood outside on the veranda. "Insensitive...." she muttered. "I'll show him insensitve..."  
"Miouno," Mercury whispered walking behind her.  
"Don't talk to me." Miouno said. "I don't care if I never see you again."  
"Forgive me." Mercury said. He stated this as if it were an everday sentence. Not a question just something he would say out of the blue. He reached out and touched Miouno's shoulder. Once he did this, Miouno began to feel as if someone was dehydrating her. "What...what are you doing?" Miouno asked. Mercury didn't answer. He simply turned his head as if he couldn't bare to watch himself to what he was doing and Miouno saw the faint memory of tears on his face. She collapsed and Mercury brought her inside.  
he next morning Miouno felt perfectly fine. She saw Mercury sitting in a chair beside her bed and it occured to her what had happened.  
"I can't believe you did that," Miouno said in an astonished voice. "I..." Miouno could no longer feel the blood of a god coursing through her veins. The freedom to traverse the galaxy was hers again but did she reall want it? Did she ever really loose it? Mercury would let her go anywhere she wanted to go she knew that. "Why was I so awful," she asked herself aloud. She remembered the look on Mercury's face as he took his blood from her body. Some say that they tears of an angel are the most heartbreaking things in the universe but thats only because they have never seen the tears of a god.  
  
"And what would you do if she reverted back to her old self?" Said a haunting voice that sounded much like Duke Romero's."  
"That would be rather boring dont you think," a voice mirroring Xavier's answered. "I like this one much better. Her spirit is so much harder to break and you know I do enjoy the challenge."  
"So you are saying that you don't want her old self back?" The haunting voice replied in shock.  
"Most definately." Xavier laughed. "I could have som much more fun with this one. It would be such a disapointment if she was taken from me. The light in her eyes is so much brighter and would be so much more satisfying to see dulled."  
  
Xavier woke Ami up smiling down at her. "I brought you breakfast," he said. Ami got up and faced him. There was something different about his eyes. The Duke hung back and then dismissed himself.  
"Are we going to meet everyone on Jupiter today?" Ami asked.  
"Yes, just as you wished."  
"Wonderful!" Ami smiled.  
"I'll leave you with that," Xavier said referring to the breakfast. He simply disapeared and Ami breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Not exactly what I want to see first thing in the morning." Ami said. "What an odd dream."  
"It was no dream." Cupid said coming out from his part of Ami's quarters. "You said you wanted to hear with my ears and that is what you got."  
"So they were really saying that?"Ami asked in a small voice.  
"Yes." Cupid said. "I am afraid you are in more danger than we had planned. I'm sorry my love."  
Ami got up and went to the bathroom to get ready. "Danger," she said. "Its what I do."  
"Where are we supposed to meet them again," Mercushio asked Miouno as they disembarked their craft to Jupiter.  
"Quintana-Roo falls," Miouno whispered. "I have yet to figure out an excuse."  
"I kow you will find one," Mercushio said sincerely.  
Miouno stopped walking to Jupiter's castle. "So Mercury is right."  
"About what?" Mercushio asked.  
Miouno looked at him with disbelief written all over her face. "Do you love me?"  
"I'm afraid I do," Mercushio laughed. Miouno began to walk incredibly fast and joined Virgilia ahead.  
The Jupiter palace, like the Saturn, was not the original castle. Miouno had written versus about the old Jupiter for Makoto's point of vier and recalled them of late.  
Jupiter  
  
Hold me in your hands Jupiter and never let me go hold me in your stormy dance until my feelings show take me to my first homeland where sweet pink roses grow take me to the rocky mountains where at night, these flowers glow  
  
Where the sky is crystal blue until a storm arrives then it turns a jaded green and to the ground, thunder dives  
  
Take me to my lofty castle amoung rocky moutain peaks where the waterfalls are fresh and clear and adventure is found for all who seek  
  
Take me to my bridge on high between my lofty palace in Jupiter, we all live close to the sky to be in the eye of a storm, escaping its malice  
  
For in Jupiter when the rains glide down the stars shine with ever more light the roses dance to thunderbeats, singing a song in the lighting bright and every day I blessed my soul for I lived in this rugged beauty and to return there is my largest hope and to rule it is my duty  
Miouno looked up at the tall peaks where dawrves used to dig for gems. Ogre's and trolls used to be found all over the planet. All manners of talking beasts also. It used to be a pleasure spot for unicorns and naiads. Now all that was gone.  
She entered the gray palace that replaced the white one that used to stand on Quintana-Roo Mountain. Such a wild name, Miouno thought, Quintana- Roo.  
"I notice how swiftly you run from those who love you," Mercushio said catching up with Miouno as they walked into the throne room. It was dark from mountains looming over head and casting a shadow over its large windows. "You are like Silvia in that way I think so I will give you the same advice I gave her. Don't run too far."  
Miouno ran up a flight of stairs without a word and Mercury was already in her quarters. The servents were always the first off. "When do we go to Quintana-Roo?" He asked.  
"I don't know." Miouno said. "I have as yet to make up an excuse to go."  
"Have Mercushio take you." As Mercury said this Miouno noticed that the look on his face was as if he ahd strained to say that. So she eyed him suspiciously and could find no trace of underlying motives on his mind.  
"You have to come too," Miouno said with suspicion on her toungue.  
"I can always find a way to Quintana-Roo Falls and no one will miss me." Mercury answered.  
"What is wrong with you?" Miouno asked realizing that he wasn't faking. "Are you ill, are you sick?"  
"Yes," Mercury said in a calmer voice. "I am sick but not ill."  
"You speak in your normal toungue." Miouno said. "There is something wrong."  
"We both know that between us there is always something gone awry Miouno. We must accept this bitter truth and work with it."  
Miouno opened her mouth to speak but the door was knocked on. Mercushio stood there with a bouquet of flowers for Miouno. "So," he asked giving her the white roses. "When do we leave for Quintana-Roo?"  
Miouno smiled, "so you'll take me?"  
"Of course," Mercushio said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "But that thing..." he said looking at Mercury with distaste. "I will not take."  
"Such is your will," Mercury said. "He put on his cloak and disappeared to Mercushio's eyes but Miouno could see him flying ou the large window towards the highest peak.  
"We should go on a carpet," Miouno said.  
"Of course," Mercushio said. "It is the only way I travel." Suddenly, a red oriental carpet appeared in the air. "Let us go." Miouno sat in the front and guided the carpet following Mercury's trail. What is wrong with him? Miouno asked herself.  
Ami and Cupid made no delays and made strait for Quintana-Roo, Ami begging off Xavier's side saying that she didn't feel well because of yesterdays ocean escepade. Xavier gave a her a worried look and told her to rest. Of course, Ami thought bitterly, you want me to have as much spirit as I can don't you now?  
Quintana-Roo Falls was a large rocky cliff over looking two narrow falls that sank side by side into a small round pool. Miouno, Mercury and Mercurshio stood at the top of the falls wher Cupid and Ami met them an hour later.  
Mercury looked at Mercushio kindly. "It is best if you do not hear what we are to say." He said in a very godly voice indeed. "Miouno does not want to jeapordize your life."  
"I will send him back," Ami said.  
"No need," Mercushio responded. He turned into the black creature that Ami had seen before with golden designs on his abs and cheeks. Miouno shuddered and hugged Ami once he left. "The look in your eyes tells me you've seen one before."  
Ami nodded. "I collapsed once I touched Xavier in that form. It was like an ice burning me from the inside."  
"Most definately," Cupid said. "To touch one is to touch evil."  
"I still don't understand why Mercushio is one of them." Miouno said.  
"You must understand Miouno-sama," Mercury said in the same godly voice. "Who is more foolish? The fool or the fool who follows the fool?"  
"I am begining to comprehend."  
"I am not," Cupid said looking at Mercury. "Walk with me and explain Uncle." Mercury and Cupid flew to the bottom of the falls.  
"I don't think they're going to talk about fools." Ami said.  
"Nor do I," Miouno said. "But how are Cupids dreams?"  
"Worse every night," Ami responded. "I still can't understand why he did this for me."  
"He loves you Ami." Miouno said.  
"Wait!" Ami said laughed. "We can listen to what they are saying. I asked Cupid to make me able to hear what he hears. Once they start speaking it will echo in my mind and I will see it."  
"Interesting." Miouno said. Ami nodded in a agreement and watched as Cupid and Mercury floated over the gray water. Miouno put her hand on Ami's shoulder to be able to read her thoughts. "Clear your mind Ami." She said.  
"Whats going on Uncle," Cupid said suspiciously. "What are you playing at?"  
"I'm sick of being pathetic," Mercury said. "So I have decided that I will do it no more. "  
"Oh but it is so much more entertaining." Cupid said laughing.  
"Thank you for your support." Mercury said sarcastically. "You must understand that everytime I am around Miouno all my feelings, anger, love, jealousy... they are all magnified one thousand fold."  
"I know how you feel," Cupid said. "But being the god of love I know how to controld that. It also is in my favor that Ami is a bit, shall we say, sweeter than Miouno. Well, more or less not as hardened."  
"Yes," Mercury said. "But when I saw what Miouno had gone through I felt like killing myself. It was the most awful thing to see those numbers blaze across her skin. I tried not to let her have the earring but I suppose that I would do anything, just anything to win her favor."  
"Again," Cupid said. "I understand but I want to know what triggered this change in you. I also want to know if it will stay this way."  
"Stay?" Mercury asked. "You know how I am when Miouno is not in the vacinity."  
"I would say you are my favorite Uncle then," Cupid laughed. "But once she walks into a room your whole air changes. I was wondering when you were going to learn to control that. Well I suppse it isn't something you learn you simply do it."  
"Very true god of Love. You know much more of this than I."  
"I have been pondering when you were going to awaken to your mistakes for a very long time but again, why such a change?"  
"It was tears," Mercury said. "They touch the soul. They truly move the universe."  
"To whom did these tears belong?"  
"Both of us. Miouno didn't want me to see hers obviously but I did. They say the most heartbreaking thing in the world are the tears of an angel. But that is because no one has seen the Oracle cry."  
"I have," Cupid said, "and I must say that I too have been affected by them. They make one change so."  
"Yes," Mercury said. "I saw her cry the night those damned earings to affect and ever since then I have wondered what to do with myself. It wasn't until last night that I realized that I hated who I was when I was around her. I am so...."  
"Pathetic?" Cupid offered.  
"Thank you again kind Nephew," Mercury said sarcastically. "But alas I am afraid that is the proper word to be used. When I called her insensitive and then realized what I had done, I couldn't bare myself anymore. And when she held her sword up in between us I later though that I should have rammed the tip into my hand and been done with my life then and there."  
"And so you gave her back her freedom."  
"At the time I truly wanted to make myself believe that I was doing it totally unselfishly but in a corner of my mind I knew that I was partly doing it for myself. Granted, I won't be totally different person."  
"If you did I should think you were faking." Cupid said. "The gods are naturally jealous, sarcastic, and full of lust. To change would be to renounce who you are. All I advise you to do is not be such a pathetic ass. That, my friend is what Miouno hates."  
"Ahh yes," Mercury said. "I have feeling she gets a kick out of our arguments every now and then."  
Cupid laughed. "Very good," he said. "You're learning. Miouno is a person who doesn't know that she wants a challenge and when she gets it she thinks she's angry."  
"Sounds like her." Mercury laughed. "Oh and please don't mention this conversation."  
Cupid smiled a private smile. "Of course," he said. "No one who has not heard it now will ever hear it."  
  
Cupid and Mercury flew up to mee Miouno and Ami. "So," Miouno said. "Interesting conversation?"  
"What do you think?" Cupid asked looking at Ami.  
"Oh I bet it was just intrguing." Ami said.  
"Well, you usually know what your talking about." Cupid said.  
"Now," Mercury said. "What shall we do upon arriving on my planet?"  
"At exactly midnight the battles will begin. Cupid, you must rush Ami to Tanamandela." Miouno said.  
"What about the guards," Cupid asked.  
"I have a feeling we needn't worry about them," Ami said. "Continue Miouno." "Well, once the clock has struck the chosen hour...."  
  
Renzo and Catalina waited on the Moor of Tempestua. Once on gypsy ship landed there all of them would eventually pick up on it and come with in 12 hours time. It took 8 hours for every gypsy family to reach the moore.  
"What shall we tell them to do?" Renzo asked Catalina.  
"I know exactly what we ought to do for the Cleanser." She said. Catalina stood in teh center of a wide circle that all the heads of the gypsy caravans sat in. "I have met the Cleanser." She said.  
There were murmurs of oo's and ahh's. No one doubted her words, gypsies never lied to their own.  
"I have the feeling she has a special task in mind that only our people would be able to undertake." Catalina said. "This task is vital to the success of our liberation."  
The gypsies were transfixed with her words. "We will do as you ask," Rodolfo said responding for the gypsies. They all nodded in agreement.  
"Good," Catalina said. "The assult dawns at midnight....."  
  
Ami looked down at the murkey water in front of her that fell from Quintana-Roo. She could imagine that in a distant past many thousands of years ago she could see her reflection in the now toxic water. She could imagine that it was the most glorious mountain water ever to grace the solar system. Ami reached down in touched the water as Cupid, Mercury and Miouno watched her in silence.  
Suddenly what was once a disgusting shade of grey/brown was now becoming clear. Ami could see the stones at the bottom glitter in the sunlight as the grey/browness was disolved little by little. It was like watching the ice melt on an early spring day. It began to slide off, first slowly but as there was more of it, as the clarit grew it began to consume all the water in every spring on Jupiter.  
"Amazing," Cupid said in awe.  
"A minor job for the Cleansers skills," Miouno commented. "Ami, you truly are everything we expected."  
"Mercury," Miouno said softly as if she was expecting a harsh answer, "May I borrow your cloak?"  
Mercury stopped himself from rudely responding and simply handed her his cloak. "What do you need it for," he asked. "I know you don't even like it."  
"I've never said that," Miouno said crossly.  
"But you've thought it." Mercury answered factually.  
"How do you...." Miouno shook her head. "That doesn't matter now. What matters is that Ami and I are going to the lower levels."  
"Alone?" Cupid asked. "You must be out of your mind!"  
"I'll be fine with Miouno," Ami said confidently. If anyone knew how to take care of herself it was definately the Oracle of Delphi.  
"I'm going too," Cupid insisted. "You can't possibly think that I was going to let you two go alone. Not at all."  
"I am afriad I am with Cupid on this one." Mercury added. "I don't think it is wise for you to go alone."  
"You're not going." Miouno said to Mercury.  
"Miouno," Mercury said softly his fists balled. "I am trying my hardest to keep my temper in check. The very idea of you going to the lower levels with Ami is ludicrous in every sense of the word. To think that I would let you do such a thing is even more insane. We both know what goes on down there. Now I won't say it again because if I do I will loose my temper. Cupid and I are going with you. The end."  
Miouno's eyebrows raise. "Oh really?"  
"Yes," Mercury said. "Really."  
"Miouno stop it," Ami said. "They may come. I think you both are just ridiculous. Why shouldn't they be able to come with us? Miouno sometimes...."  
"I am very sorry Ami," Miouno said her eyes narrowing as she stared at Mercury. "It won't happen again."  
  
Catalina and Renzo boarded Sarcasmoto again, this time, headed for Mercury.  
  
Miouno, Mercury, Cupid and Ami apparated to the top of Quintana-Roo mountain. There, the looked around and they saw many lower peaks stretching ahead of them. They saw the remnants of mountain towns and bridges that connected these mountains together. Boarded up and sealed was the entrance to many caves. And behind them was the majestic stone palace of Jupiter. Ami stepped up the the doors and they swang open as they approaced.  
"Only one connected with the family of Jupiter could have done that," Miouno said. "You and Makoto must share a beautiful bond."  
Ami felt pangs of loneliness shift through her body and Cupid put his hand on her shoulder.  
Mercury lead them, walking through walls and celings, to the lowest level of the castle where he then rolled away a large stone. "I guess they didn't check this one." He said.  
"Of course not," Miouno smiled. "They were too scared of what I wrote."  
Surely enough there was a winding stair case that Ami could barely see because it was so dark that protruded from where the hole was rolled away. It wound down in the mountain. Cupid pointed at the stairs and one by one a lamp on each wall was lit inside the straircase. Ami could see writings there just as Miouno had said.  
"What language is that?" She asked.  
"Angelicus," Cupid replied. "It is the language of angels. There are many angels on Jupiter and Venus and Makoto and Minako used to know that language themselves."  
"What does it say?" Ami asked.  
"You can read it," Mercury said confidently.  
Ami looked at the inscriptions on the walls. They were shapes that were very graceful and curvey.  
"To he who rolls away the stone,  
Know that you are not alone  
And that when you roll this stone away  
This planet will find another day  
For once you travel down these stairs  
My friends you must now be awares  
That once gone you cannot turn around  
If you do not enjoy what you have found  
For those of you who are pure at heart  
Ignore the words that from these walls depart  
But for those of you who have no soul  
This warning soon will take its toll  
For will you now go down these stairs  
Now that I've told you to beware  
Or will you think this all a jest  
And hide your smile as you can best  
But again I say remember this  
Unless you have the angels kiss  
You cannot pass this place alive  
And if you are not living you will surely die  
So am I jesting, am I not  
By now, I'm sure that you've forgot  
So read this poem again and again  
until you know the truth my friend  
and ponder it to yourself aloud  
and maybe some secrets will be found."  
  
"Don't read it again," Miouno demanded. Ami looked around at the step and noticed, skeletons. All over the place. "If you read that poem more than once it will seep into your brain. Only those who are not pure at heart will try to find some type of secret to get it. The truth is there is no secret to the poem. It simply is there to drive one completely and utterly mad. Once you read it more than once, you will read it for the rest of your life."  
"Ingenious Miouno," Mercury said is awe. "How do you come up with this?"  
"Truly," Cupid agreed. "This is a piece of work. Now lets go." They walked down the stair in silence. It seemed like they went on forever until they reached a sinfully hot place and saw a red light ahead.  
"Ready?" Miouno asked.  
"Most definately," Ami responded. Miouno ducked under Ami's cloak with her and Cupid and Mercury made themselved invisable under his.  
They walked right through the stone door to find a large cavern. There was lava in a circle in the center that flowed as the cavern lead int the unkown. In the center of the circle of lava was a tiny island of dry ground. This was not the trerribly part of it howerver. For all over there place were dwarves, satyrs, fauns and elves. Dressed in rags towling and digging in the heat. Large red men with whips over saw their work. Miouno shivered.  
"And now?" Ami whispered.  
"We make things happen." Miouno said. "Touch the lava."  
"Are you mad?" Ami asked her.  
"Do I look mad?" Miouno responded. Ami looked at her and began to edge toward the lava. She flinshed before bruting her finger in. Once she touched it stopped flowing an began to cool. Soon it turned into rock and dirt, a process that would take years happening with one touch.  
The red men froze. They too were turning into rock and dust. The creatures began to yell and look at each other strangely. Soon the whole cavern was filled with noise. And it began to rumble an shake as it became filled with rock. The openings were begining to shut. Cupid, Mercury, Ami and Miouno took off their cloaks and made their presences known. With a wave of his hand, Mercury unbound the poor creatures from their hard labor and the transformation from rock to lava froze.  
"Quickly," Mercury said. "The Cleansers powers are stronger than mine, I can only hold this for very little time."  
Only one old satyr spoke. "The Cleanser." He said softly.  
"Yes," Ami responded. "I am she."  
"When," a little dwarf with a long black beard asked. He had fierce eyes the same color as is beard and he looked very vengeful.  
"Peace dwarf," Ami said. "Attack at midnight tomorrow. Spread the word." Suddenly a small light moved across the side of the cave.  
"Now all of us must go," Mercury said. "The spell is breaking." Sure enough, the rocks began to enclose the cavern again and dwarves, satyrs, elves, and fauns began to run up Miouno's enchanted stair way.  
The four people apparated outside of the mountain and then back to the castle. On their minds was the knowledge that there was one more day. One more day as long or short as one day could be.  
  
Renzo and Catalina were breaking the atmoshpere of Mercury. Catalina reached for her ships cloaking device and turned it on. Gypsies were unwelcome on the planets whether they were Barbarian Queens or not.  
"Where do we go from here?" Renzo asked as he lowered the speed of the ship.  
"We must go see Gandlebrim the wise." Catalina said. "He will know what we must do from then on. From his home we can signal our people and be aware when the uprisings begin."  
"Good," Renzo said. "Now, where does he live?"  
Catalina looked at him strangely. "I don't know...." she said. "But don't worry. We're supposed to be there, and when you are supposed to be somewhere you get there somehow."  
Suddenly the ship began to go out of control. Catalina grabbed Renzo as they hit their heads falling on the floor. Sarcasmoto moved from side to side and the two gypises slid across the floor. Then, as Catalina and Renzo thought they would hit the ground and die the ship froze.  
"Well," Renzo said. "We now know its not the fall that kills you, its the ending."  
"Haahaa," Catalina said cheerlessly. She looked out the windows and saw that they were above a glade just floating in mid-air. There were hills surrounding this glade and there wasa large cave in front of them that wasn't rocky but looked more earthy. The grass was a turquoise color and the sky was the most beautiful blue color that Catalina had ever seen. The willow trees looked dead and silent and there was a small spring that Catalina could imagine was once filled with water lillies at one time.  
"Its beautiful," Catalina said. "Even now." Renzo nodded in awed agreement.  
Catalina opened the door and jumped out of the ship. Before she hit the ground little flares of light cradled her fall. "Whats this?"  
The little lights, that had just caught Renzo, began to laugh. "Pixies and fairies." Renzo laughed. "Wow."  
The little lights just laughed even harder. "Quiet said a voice from behind a willow tree.  
"Sorry Detmeteris," said one of the balls of light. They were now begining to take shape and Catalina could see that they were little people with wings and pointy little ears. The large ones dressed in earth tones and the smaller ones in colors so brilliants you had to adjust your eyes to them.  
The voice that had spoke before came out from behind the tree. Catalina saw that it was a centaur with a creme body and brown hair oin its head. "Gandlebrim is expecting you children."  
Catalina and Renzo were dropped, and not so softly, on to the ground and they followed Detmeteris. The walk went on in silence. There was something about these wise centaurs that made you feel as if you couldn't speak to them without being spoken to. He led them to a waterfall in another clearing that was hidden by the dead looking willow trees. He walked through the waterfall and there was a clearing that was hidden by tall grassy hills. Inside this glade, there were pixies and unicorns and flying horses, naiads and dryads. Catalina looked back to the waterfall and she could swear she saw a mermaid looking at her from the pond. Fauns and talking animals greeted them with happy chirps and of course pixies, fairies, sorceresses and water creatures of all kinds smiled at them from behind bushes and from the tops of small ponds. In the center of this was Gandlebrim.  
"I knew that the Cleanser would not have time to awaken all the creatures of Mercury so I took it upon myself to awaken all the ones I could. However my powers are most definately not as strong as hers, she still needs to procounce the unspoken words to awaken the underwater civilazations and the trees and flowers and even some of the more deeply entranced water people." Gandlebrim said.  
"Ridunda, Cannelo and Alexia are on there way here." He said.  
"Its wonderful that you have a connection with them," Renzo said.  
Gandlebrim looked at them behind his halfmoon glasses a confused look in his eccentric eyes. "Connection? I don't have one my dear friend."  
"Then how do you know?" Catalina asked.  
"Know what?" Gandlebrim asked in a confused voice.  
"That they are coming." Renzo said.  
"Who is 'they'?" Gandlebrim asked.  
"The other sorcerers." Catalina answered.  
"Ahh yes." Gandlebrim said as if it had just occured to him. "Connection? I don't have one."  
"Then how do you...." Catalina stopped herself. "Oh my."  
"I know because it is what is done." Gandlebrim said smiling warmly and leading them to another cave in the hills.  
"Don't ask," Renzo warned Catalina.  
"I figured that one," she whispered.  
They entered the cave. It was utterly amazing. The cave couldn't have been as big as it appeared. There were winding stairs going into a higer floor that stood in the center of the cave. A small bed was dwarfed compared to a well that stood beside the bed and a fireplace stood across from it. There were books and scrolls, maps, globes, telescopes, and papers everywhere. Catalina shuttered to think of the clutter on the top floor.  
"Not the most tidy place but just blooming with magic don't you think?" Gandlebrim asked.  
Catalina and Renzo could not doubt that. There was a certain air in the room that one could cut with a knife. It was as if anything could happen in that room, anything your heart desired.  
Gandlebrim lead them to the well. "Now," he said. "See..." Catalina and Renzo peared into the well and this is what they saw...........  
  
Ami walked into her room in Jupiter Cupid, Mercury and Miouno treading softly with her.  
"Natalia," came a voice from behind them. The troop turned to face Mamoru's double, Xavier. "Where have you been?" He asked.  
"Silvia and I went for a stroll." Ami answered brightly. Apparently Xavier had not seen Miouno who stood behind the tall god that was Mercury.  
"Silvia? Where?" Xavier asked.  
"Right here." Miouno said stepping in front of Mercury. Xavier grabbed her and gave her a large hug. Ami could see Miouno go pale as he touched her. She could see that it took all of Miouno's strength not to faint from the stream of pure of evil that was now touching her skin.  
"My Lady," Cupid said immediately. "Your meeting with his Lordship, Vizier Mercushio has passed and you are overdue. We must go now."  
Xavier turned on Cupid with the same maniacle grin on his face that Ami had seen before when he had almost killed those boys and whipped her poor horse. "Since you seem to know so much," he said stepping closer to Cupid. "I suppose you wouldn't mind sharing it with the rest of the dead that you will see after I am finished with you."  
"Stop it Xavier," Ami said stepping in front of Cupid.  
"Silvia take that servent and leave please," Xavier said coldly staring at Ami. "I must speak to my betrothed."  
Miouno looked at Cupid who sent her a reassuring look and Mercury and Miouno proceeded down the hall to her room.  
  
Xavier looked at Ami and sighed. "Oh Natalia. Please tell me you haven't, not with that idiot." He pointed at Cupid as he Miouno walked down that hall. "My dear, you haven't broken our silent pact."  
"I know of no such pact." Ami sneered.  
Xavier grabbed Ami's wrist. "We are betrothed. And from now on you will do exactly what I say and when I say it and not a moment after do you understand?" He looked at Ami without the adoration of before but with the look of a master with his slave.  
"What are you talking about?" Ami poisonously spat, "I am nothing of yours unless I choose to be."  
"I will kill you." Xavier said with challenge on his voice.  
"I will kill you," Ami answered his challenge.  
Xavier simply put his hand in the air. It lay flat in fronto of Ami's face. Soon it balled into a fist, Ami could feel her breath leaving her lungs more and more as his fist became tighter and tighter.  
"You are mine in every sense of the word Natalia." Xavier said just as Ami was begining to becom lightheaded. "You will not have escapades with servent riffraff. I will see to that."  
Ami regained composure. "Don't you dare."  
"I do dare my dear. Or would you rather have him live in shackles in my prisons? Working with dwarf slaves perhaps?"  
"Stop."  
"But I'm having so much fun. My dear Natalia, you will be mine and no one elses. When you close your eyes you will see me in your dreams. When you here a voice in the night it will be mine. When you carry children inside you they will be my heirs. There is no escaping it." Just then, Cupid entered the room carrying a letter with a message from Miouno.  
Ami turned to him and took the letter and then said bitterly to Xavier, "I will never submit if you kill this man."  
"Thats what I'm hoping for. I have decided on choosing a wild spirit for my wife. And you know what I do with things that are wild Natalia." He grabbed Ami's shoulder and then pushed her to the ground. He held up his hand and bent her index finger finger. Ami could feel the bones in her own finger break. Xavier unbent his finger and Ami's finger set correctly again.  
"You don' t understand do you?" Xavier said turning to Cupid. "You may live. You my live with the knowledge that this woman who loves you, or lusts you, whatever she feels is married to a man who has he power to kill you. And you the man who is madly in love with her, must live everyday to see me as her husband and serve us both until you die. That will hurt more than any death I could ever give you." Xavier turned on his heals his cape floating as he made his way swiftly down the hall.  
Cupid immediately dropped to the ground to help Ami. "Ami are you all right?"  
Ami could not respond because she was crying so very hard. "You couldn't do anything about this," Ami said between quiet sobs. "I am not even Natalia and I will not have to suffer but when he touched me I could see the future he had planned. It was bondage Cupid. The type of slavery that one can never be freed from. The enslavement of the soul."  
"He will die a more painful death for this," Cupid whispered in Ami's ear as he picked her up and carried her to her room. "And he will burn in the hottest pits of Hades for what he has done. This I swear to you."  
  
Miouno stood in her room pacing up and down. Mercury sat n her bed in lotus position with a pesative look on his face. "Calm down Miouno," he said softly. "I know theieves and gluttons more than anything in this world and you must believe me when I say that Cupi will not be sentenced to death."  
"How can you possibly know that?" Miouno said stopping to stand in front of him.  
"I know Miouno," Mercury said. "I am one of the gods that knows evil better than anyone else. I am the god of thieves. There are many different kinds of thieves, murderers are theives of life, theives of goods, theives of people, there is more than one kind of theif. The is Xavier is the worst kind of theif," Mercury said. "Because he steals your self knowledge. The faith in who you are and your own value."  
"Still," Miouno said softly. "What do you mean by your previous statement."  
"He will try to take from Cupid what is obviously most precious to his very soul and deepest self. Ami."  
"You amaze me at times." Miouno said, she smiled a far away smile amnd then straitened her face.  
"What were you thinking of," Mercury asked.  
"My generals," Miouno answered. "I miss them very much."  
"Ahh yes, Zoicite, Kunzite, Nepphrite and Jedite. They paid me the greatest favor anyone could have ever thought of."  
"And what was that?" Miouno asked.  
"They let me dance with you," Mercury answered. "They could have easily kept you away from me. They truly loved you Miouno, I hope you know that even after they became Queen Beryls, they still loved you."  
"No one can stop loving the Oracle," Miouno whispered. "They couldn't help it. If I had not been the Oracle they would have stopped."  
"You give yourself such little credit."  
Suddenly Cupid and Ami emerged from the shadows. "We didn't want to interrupt your conversation," Cupid said.  
"Do tell us what happened," Miouno said.  
"I don't think Ami wants to talk about it do you?"  
Ami shook her head, "read it tonight." Miouno nodded and Ami continued. "Now why is it that you don't go see the generals."  
"I can't."  
"But your the Oracle, you can go pretty much anywhere. You've been to Hades and Elesian Fields before." Ami said.  
"That I have, but I have never been to Limbo." Miouno said softly sitting on her bed slowly and then rising abruptly when she realized Mercury was still there. "And that is where three of my former generals are."  
"Why?" Ami asked. "We kill Kunzite, and I saw Nepphrite die. But what about Zoicite and Jedite?"  
"Jedite was frozen as punishment by Queen Bery for not completly destroying you and Mars and Moon. Zoicite was killed by the Queen, you see," Miouno said. "Jedite isn't dead but once you find him on Earth I am afraid we must kill him. The evil in him is too great even if you were able to Cleanse him he would kill himself with the knowledge of what he had done. That knowledge is something we cannot erase. You see, the generals lived good lives before they were killed by Selenity up until Queen Beryl got to them. Before then they would have gone to Elesian Fields. This service is something the gods cannot forget. But the gods cannot forget what they had done afterward either. Their betrayel would send them to Hades if not for then past. No one can decided where the generals must go so they stay in Limbo. "  
"But still." Ami said. "Why don't you go to Limbo."  
"The Keeper." Miouno said. "He reminds me of a big game hunter. The more important the being in his space the less likely he is to part with them. Some say Limbo is worse than Hades because you are simply there. There are not comforts and there are no tortures just bordom for eaternity. If I went there, because of my status I would never leave."  
"But you can't die." Ami said. "They cant keep you there."  
"If I were to be mortally wounded..." Miouno said. "That doesn't matter right now."  
"Wait," Ami said. "You say Limbo is a horrible place."  
"It is."  
"And if you were mortally wounded you would go."  
"I would." Miouno answered patiently.  
"So when Mercury gave you his blood," Ami assumed. "He saved your from Limbo."  
Miouno's cheeks became slightly pink and then returned to their normal color. "That was a different situation." Miouno said softly. "Now I must be changed for dinner." Miouno went into her changing room and Cupid winked at Ami who smiled back. Mercury sat in silence still sitting on Miouno's bed and smelling the sheets.  
  
"Ami," Cupid said as they returned to her room. "I can't tell you how sorry I am that I didn't do anything..."  
"Listen," Ami sighed. "It wasn't your fault. You would have given away the whole mission if you would have done anything. I am just sorry that I couldn't do anything to save myself. It is that type of cruelty that keeps other people down. Not physical bondage but the bondage that comes from thinking that you can do nothing about your present situation. That is the true slavery. I feel terrible for Natalia."  
"Don't." Cupid said darkly. "She never had to go through this, you did and thats what angers me. Promise me you will never get anywhere near that man without me somewhere in the vacinity."  
"I can't promise that," Ami said. "You know that I can't."  
Cupid sighed and sat down on the couch, "I suppose you are right. Tell me something Ami. How do you fell when you touch Xavier, other than awful because he looks so much like Mamoru."  
Ami approached the couch quietly and sat down on the other side somwhat seperated from Cupid. "Its like I suddenly feel," Ami began. "I feel like I'm sinking into a cold so freezing it burns my skin. Its unbearable and I feel like I would die if I touched it for one more second."  
"Like you feel when you try to help me at night." Cupid said softly.  
"Miouno said that you didn't remember...." Ami said.  
"Miouno didn't want to scare you. She didn't want you to ask me what I saw and then make you realize what you were missing. So she asked me to act as if I never remebered anything."  
"I am so very sorry." Ami said in a surprised voice. "I did this to you."  
"No," Cupid said. "I did it to myself and I glad I did." He began to laugh, "Now Ami why don't you sit closer to me. I won't bite."  
"I know that," Ami said dryly. Cupid took her hand and Ami stood up. "I need to change," she paused as she loked at Cupid, as if she had forgotten what to say. "For dinner."  
Cupid nodded and Ami could here him laughing in the other room as she left.  
  
Miouno tip-toed out of the room. I must speak to Xavier... As she walked down the hall she opened a door to what she was sure would be Xavier's room. There stood Mercurshio writing on a long scroll.  
"I'm sorry," Miouno said. "I was looking for Xavier. Do you know where he is?"  
"Right here," Xavier said from behind a high backed chair. "What is it Silvia?"  
"What happened to Natalia?" Miouno asked entering ther room, her long violet skirts trailing behind her. "She seemed somewhat distraut when I next saw her?"  
"It is none of your affair." Xavier said darkly.  
"But I have always been your confidaunt cousin, you can't mean that you will not tell me."  
Xavier stood up. "Silvia," he said taking Miouno's wrist. "Shut up."  
"I will do no such thing. You have never behaved this way with me before."  
"There is a first time for everything." Xavier said pushing Miouno onto the couch. Miouno felt her wrist aching but she would not rub it, she would never give him the satisfaction. "The sooner you marry some courtier the better," Xavier said. "I can then be rid of your poking around in my affairs. Silvia, once I am married I cannot have you around. I am quite afraid, my dear cousin, that you have outstayed your welcome. When I marry, you will announce your engagement to Mercurshio. I love you with all my soul but that must be the end."  
"No." Miouno said.  
"You will." Xavier said cruelly. "I am sick of being everyones equal. Your powers are much lesser than mine, you will bow and you will submit or you will die. Understood?"  
Miouno looked him strait in the eye defiantly. Her wrist still hurt very badly but still she would touch it, she commanded her fingers not to move. "Now," Xavier said in a happy voice. "Why don't you stay here and get to know your new fiance. I'll just leave you both alone."  
"Like hell," Miouno spat. She tried to get up but Xavier pointed at her and she collapsed to the ground.  
"I told you," Xavier said. "Do as I say. I will see you shortly, at dinner." Xavier shut the door behind him and Merushio bent down to check on Miouno. He touched her head which was burning, and picked her up and laid her on the couch.  
"Are you all right." Miouno felt her wrist. "I need Hotaru." She said achily.  
"Here," Mercushio's hands encircled Miouno's wrist and it automatically healed.  
"Thank you," Miouno whispered. "I feel like I've been 40 miles from the sun and then at the Earths North pole."  
"I am sorry I didn't do anything." Mercushio whispered shamefully. "I am such a coward."  
"He would have hurt you too," Miouno said.  
"Mercury would have tried to do something." Mercushio said glumly. "Where as I..."  
"Mercury is a gallant fool." Miouno chuckled in a far away whisper. "His head is still full of romantic death charges and chivalrous duels. Riding away with the maiden and slaying her adversaries. That is simply the way the gods are. You protected yourself and...."  
"I would rather be a gallnt fool than a coward." Mercushio interrupted.  
"You are not a coward." Miouno said.  
"I am," Mercushio said softly. "I was thrown from heaven because of cowardice. I was thrown in with the Pachementierre for cowardice. Finally, I let you, the person who truly inspires fire within me, get abused by someone truly evil.....all this for my cowardice." Miouno opened her mouth but Mercushio interrupted her again. "Don't try to console me Miouno because deep inside you know its true."  
"Oh Mercushio." Miouno sighed. "You have the courage to defy what you have been made to believe you are and help me. That is true courage."  
"No its not," Mercushio said. "It is duty."  
Miouno kissed him softly on the forehead. "You have the Oracles Blessing. Take your strength from that."  
Miouno stood up and left the room. Mercury stood outside. "All right?"  
Miouno nodded, "how did you know?"  
"Because you went looking for trouble. Xavier is trouble."  
"How did you know I was looking for Xavier?" Miouno asked as they went down the hall to dinner.  
"You had that look in you eye. The same look that you had before you went to go fight Juno when we were in Ancient Greece. Afer you were told to stay where you were this light entered you eye and then you went to go fight her. That same light was in your eyes just now, that glint of stubborness."  
They walked down a flight of stairs to enter a large stone room. Jupiter flags hung from the cieling and humoungous oak table with many matching highbacked chairs. The courtiers were already there and Miouno took her seat at the right of one of the ends. Ami sat across from her and Xavier would sit at the seat facing Antoinette on the other side.  
One by one the chair became full. Xavier had the usual mysterious smile on his face as if nothing had ever happened. Miouno looked sorrowfully at Ami who clicked with the recognition of that same look on her face after an encounter with Xavier.  
"So Natalia," Xavier said taking Ami's hand. "Are you happy?"  
Ami looked into his eyes. The smile was overshadowed by a cold glint in his eye. His stare dared Ami to say no, dared Ami to act as if she was anything but completely happy.  
"Ever so," Ami said in a quivering voice. "There will never be a happier day in my life."  
  
Chapter Fifteen: The First Light of Mercury  
  
A humoungous Mercurian craft waited to take all of the royalty to Mercury at midnight that night. Miouno knew from experience, as did Ami, that Mercurian crafts were the fastest in the galaxy. It seemed as if Xavier was anxious to go to Mercury.  
The Imperial Aqua Palace that was once a pearl palace with crystal windows had dulled and faded. The once brilliant blue velvet drapes that hung from the cieling high windows had faded just as the sky light in the throne room had been boarded up.  
Ami's heart became heavy as she walked through her former home and reached the bedroom that she had once known so well. "Don't cry Ami," Miouno said bitterly. "Don't give them the satisfation."  
The second Ami reached her room she sat flat on her bed and went to sleep.  
  
The first light of Mercury shone through Ami window as Miouno shook Ami awake. "Hurry Cleanser," Miouno whispered. "We must reach Natalia before the others wake."  
"Natalia?" Ami asked.  
"The lake. And yes, your counterpart named herself after it."  
Mercury and Cupid were standing outside the room. "Take us to the great hall first. I need to see the mirrors." Miouno whispered. The foursom apparated to the grand hall where sure enough there were mirrors in between each mirror. "Scenes of Mercury should be there instead." Miouno said as she touched each mirror. "But these will serve my pourpose. The prophecies told me I would need them to let the guardian of Tanamandela know that we are coming."  
"Who is the guardian?" Ami asked.  
"You will know once you get there." Miouno said. "But you must promise me that when the guardians job is over you will not try to stay with the guardian. You see, when you use the star Ami its life will be over and it will be destroyed from with in. The spirit of the guardian will die with it."  
"So that is why Xavier hasn't already destroyed the star." Ami said.  
"Precisely."  
"To Natalia." Mercury said. "That is the place we need to liberate yet for Natalia flows into every sleeping stream and seeps into all the sleeping ground."  
Ami found herself standing in front of a large blue lake. So large she could not see the other side. Ami could envision that waterlillies once traversed its surface like clouds on an aqua sky. She could imagine that the now scared willow spirits once dipped their fingers gracefully into the rippling water.  
Mercury wasted no time and immediately dived into the water. Ami could see the eagerness on his face, the same look that would have been on Cupid's face if he had libertated Venus.  
Miouno, Cupid and Ami followed in suit. Upon diving in Ami felt a surge of recognition. She saw a crystal palace much like the god Neptune's on Earth and made for it. Mercury was already swimming amoung the shards of crystal in the early morning light.  
They all stepped inside the palace and Mercury removed a tile in the floor. A ray of white light escaped from the tile. "Just as Miouno made preperations for these troubled times," Mercury said. "I decided that I would make my own."  
Mercury made a sphere of blue light appear in his hands, he then disappeared into thin air and then came back with a scroll. He put the scoll inside the sphere and placed the sphere inside the ray of white light.  
The room began to glow as the words that must have been on the scroll began to appear on the ray of light as if they had been burned onto it. They glowed with an earie blue light. And this is what it said.  
  
There is no rest for the weary  
There is no sleep for the kind  
Those who read this message  
cannot read between the lines  
But when the light of morning  
Meets Mercury's brightests light  
arise and wake my children  
come and join the fight  
The sleep you've slept is restless  
The night has been unfair  
But once awaken from your tainted sleep  
Our enemies must beware  
For our minions rub their drowsy eyes  
And awake to the beautiful sound  
of a hope that strikes at midnight  
and a Cleanser that has been found  
Follow the light my children  
make steps as silent as the breeze  
and join the Cleanser, your savior  
and help yourselves be free  
  
Immediately Ami could feel the change. The fish swam with a porpous. Mer-people began to enter the palace. Ami could feel the willow trees bend their branches into the watter to hear the news and the ground rumbled softly with awakening water creatures.  
Mercury took the first scroll out of the sphere of light and put in a second one instead. "Ami," Mercury said. "You must put this one in I cannot."  
Ami put the sphere inside the ray of light. It seemed to suck her hands inside of it. She felt her power charging towards it.  
"Don't fight it," Cupid advised.  
Ami decided to take that advice and she let her power flow. Soon the palace began to reconstruct itself. Chairs and other furniture floated around the room placing themselves exactly where they had been before. "Quick," Mercury said. "We must leave this place."  
"Why?" Miouno asked.  
"Because once the early morning light is finished, whatever is in here stays in here for good. That was my security so that no one would be able to uncover what was here but us. Just as Miouno saw that those unworthy would try to find out what was behind that boulder at Quintana- Roo. I forsaw many scavengers coming here and trying to see what treasures lie in this estate." Mercury drew their attention to the floor that they were floating inches above and there were skeletons there of men who wanted riches more than sanity.  
"I must applaud you Uncle," Cupid said genuinely. "A stroke of sheer brilliance."  
"Thank you," Mercury replied. "Now lets get the hell out of here."  
  
The palace was bustle of sound and smell. Ami was busy preparing herself for the evening when Weathergrim began to dance madly on his perch. Suddenly a rim of clouds appeared in mid-air and Catalina and Renzo fell into a rumply mess on the floor.  
"Is everything ready?" Ami asked.  
"There shouldn't be any problems." Renzo replied helping Catalina up off the floor. As always, he held her hand a fraction of a second longer than necessary. Ami noticed this fact as if it were second nature but Catalina seemed oblivious to it.  
"Ready to be come a temporary Queen?" Cupid asked as he yawned, sprawled out cat-like and lazily on the couch.  
"Not quite." Catalina laughed. "I suppose the idea needs some getting used to."  
"Tell me about it," Ami agreed.  
  
There was a knock on Miouno's door and she waved at Mercury ot get it for her. There, stood the last person Miouno suspected. The Count Victor.  
"Grand Duchess," he said solemnly. "I have come to you with a inquirey."  
"And that is?" Miouno said as she removed the dress she would wear that night from her wardrobe.  
"Have you noticed a change in the air?" He asked suspiciously. "Or rather, have you noticed that everything in the air has seemed wilder these past days."  
"No," Miouno lied. "I haven't noticed anything at all."  
Victor looked at her, a coy smile playing on his lips. "I notice that you have been trying to distance yourself from me." He began....  
Miouno looked confused, which was the appropriate look to have at a moment like this. However, usually whoever looked confused had an idea of what the other person was talking about. Miouno, not being Silvia, didn't have the slightest.  
"What are you talking about?" Miouno asked.  
"Don't play dumb." Victor said silently creeping up to her. "Its doesn't become you."  
"Get away from me." Miouno said haughtily.  
"That is not what you were saying just before Antoinette and I announced our engagement."  
Realization hit Miouno hard, like a slap on the face. Silvia truly was just the opposite of Miouno. No wonder Mercurshio had been able to tell the difference so fast. "We're finished."  
"Not as far as I am concerned." Victor spat. "Or would you rather I tell your brother about what happened between us. I heard that you were going to be engaged to Mercushio, what if I told him that you and I...."  
"I do not care." Miouno said softly, her voice getting louder with every word. "However, if you choose to unleash Mercushio's anger on you then I suppose that is your choice. My cousin will not care as long as I marry the Duke without a complaint."  
The Count smiled. "Maybe I should tell Antoinette our little story. Or rather, the editied version.....'it was all her'....she's more powerful than I.....what was I to say?' I think that has a pleasent ring to it?"  
Now Miouno was caught in a corner, angering Antoinette would start a fire that would burn to Genivieve and Victoria causing them to lash out on her at the banquet added complications like this were simply unnecearry if the Cleanser was to fulfill her destiny. Miouno remembered the look that Rachella had given her when Victor was first mentioned in her presence. Rachella knew, and she didn't care.  
"What do you want?" Miouno asked.  
"I want to have what we once had," Victor said putting his arm around Miouno's waist. "It was so much fun."  
"Nothing will ever repeat itself in the same way." Miouno said removing his arm. "I will be on Mars and married to Mercushio."  
Victor put his arm back where it had been and whispered in Miouno's ear. "Even better, oh how I do love an intrigue."  
"My powers are greater than yours. I could destroy you."  
"And then have Antoinette destroy you?" Victor laughed. "I don't think so."  
"Give up you cad," Miouno said pushing hims towards the door.  
"Why? The much more fun than the kill." He stopped. "You can't force me out that door." He motioned to Miouno's regal looking hands.  
"Leave me alone." Miouno said her anger rising. Please go before I get frustrated...  
Just then Mercury opened the door and walked in. "I hope I am not disturbing a private moment," he said icily.  
"Do you let your servents talk to you this way?" Victor asked letting go of Miouno.  
"He is not my servent but my advisor." Miouno said. "He may talk to me any way he pleases within reasonable repect and as for you, well he needn't have respect at all."  
"I suggest you leave," Mercury said softly.  
"Silvia and I have things to discuss," Victor said. "I have a bargain for her."  
"It can wait," Mercury growled. No, it was more like the purring of a lion, the purring that told you it was somewhat agitated and somewhat amused. This specific pur told Miouno that Mercury laughed at this situation knowing he was superiror in every way to his oponent. However, the challenge annoyed him like a fly that refused to leve the television screen.  
Victor smiled. He looked like he would go but instead he waslked behind Miouno and put his arms around her waist facing Mercury. "Make me," he said softly.  
"Immature little imp." Mercury said in a disgusted tone. "Give me the permission mistress, and I will have this imbecil gone from you in the next minute."  
"Permission granted." Miouno said as she struggled to leave Victors grip.  
Mercury took hold of Victor's wrist placing his fingers in all the right places and squeezed. Victor immediately let go of Miouno, a pained expression on his face. He sunk to the ground..."what are you doing," he said in one small breath.  
"Leave." Mercury said. Victor got up and left, shaking his numb and temporarily useless wrist.  
"Thank you," Miouno said.  
"Don't mention it," Mercury said. "I gather than Silvia was a very free spirit when it came to er....realtionships."  
"I gather that too." Miouno sighed. "I would rather you leave the room now," she said looking at a clock on the wall. "Its time for me to get ready."  
  
Ami pulled a dress over her head and Catalina helped her with her hair. "Are you sure your ready?" Ami asked. "No last minute buisness to attend to?"  
"I've got everything covered." Catalina said as she place the dimond crown on Ami's head. In the center of the tiara was Mercury's planetary symbol. Ami's dress was ice blue with white silk threads binding up the back and a long train that began with blue and then showed another layer of white silk.  
"You look incredible." Catalina smiled. "I'll go get Cupid."  
"No you will not." Ami demanded.  
"Why not?" Cupid asked Catalina apparateing a few feet from the ground. He obviously hadn't seen Ami yet. At the moment Ami was busy putting on her long gloves that reached the middle of her upper arm. Cupid turned and looked at Ami....  
"Oh wow." He said breathlessly. "You look amazing."  
"Thank you." Ami said the color rising in her cheeks. Cupid bent on one knee and kissed her hand. "I don't say that to everyone you know." He added sincerely. "You look absolutely stunning in every sense of the word."  
Catalina left the room silently and put on her own dress so to blend in with the lesser nobility.  
Cupid stood up. "Tell me something Ami," he said looking her jewlry box. He found a dimond necklace with many layers to it and a deep blue sapphire in the center. "Are you going to dress this beautifully when you marry me?"  
Ami rolled her eyes and started to say something but Cupid put a finger to his lips. For some reason Ami quieted as if it were a solemn moment. Cupid put the necklace around her neck making sure to touch her in the process and turned Ami toward the mirror. "I adore the necklace don't you?"  
Ami looked at her reflection. Cupid was holding her shoulders his eyes overflowing with adoration. "Did this ever belong to me?" Ami asked, "I mean, in the Silver Millenium."  
Cupid kissed her neck, "yes it did."  
"Keep your lips to yourself." Ami said.  
"Its so very hard," Cupid sighed. "Maybe you won't be so relunctant when I marry you."  
"Who says I'll marry you?" Ami asked turning around to face him. Cupid kissed her lips. Then he began to laugh. "You do," he said walking out of the room.  
"Your so arrogant!" Ami said in a frustrated voice.  
Cupid still laughed as he shut the door behind him.  
  
"Mercury!" Miouno called from her room. "Please get me my Oracle's cloak." Miouno adjusted the curly bun that she had put her hair in. She was trying to surround the bun with a thin silver circlet of turquoise sapphires. Strands of black hair fell from the center part in the front of her hair. Her dress was Empire styled with a low square neckline. It began as turquoise velvet and then parted in the middle to reveal a snowy white muslin. The sleeves were short and only slightly puffed with silver thread at the cuffs and her gloves, like Ami's, reached the center of her upper arm.  
Mercury walked into the room not looking at Miouno sitting at the vanity mirror in front of her and lights shining bright. He took her cloak out of the closet and head towards her.  
"That is exactly how I remember you," Mercury said reverently. He watched Miouno struggle with the circlet. "Let me." He picked it up gently and moved some of her hair to make space for it. "You smell wonderful."  
"Thank you." Miouno said.  
"You looked like a goddess the day I met you." He smiled. "But I didn't realize your weren't like every other woman I had been smitten with. I didn't realize that you were more than beautiful."  
"This conversation is taking uncomfortable turns." Miouno said softly. "I suggest we change the subject."  
"I can't," Mercury said as Miouno put on a silver necklace with a turquoise pendent in the center. "Not with you looking like that. Its impossible for me."  
Miouno stood up a train of turquoise velvet trailing behind her. "This dress is too heavy." Miouno said trying to change the subject. "Too many layers of velvet, I would never wear something like this."  
"Yes you would," Mercury said in a dreamy voice. "You're just trying to change the subject." He picked Miouno cloak up and she took it from him. The second it reached her hands it disappeared into thin air. She walked over to the wardrobe and reached for her sword at the bottom. She picked up and tested her skills moving it gracefully through the air.  
"Don't do that," Mercury said edging away from the tip.  
"Oh," Miouno said. "I'm sorry, arn't you going to change?"  
Mercury clapped his hands and wore the uniform of a high general in the Emperor's army. "How do I look?" He asked Miouno his black knee high boots shining in the light. His medals contrasted with the black tailcoat. His pants were spotlessly white and he wore a long red cape.  
"You look nice," Miouno said blushing. "Now lets go."  
"Will you save me a waltz on your dance card my lady?" Mercury asked.  
  
"I'll see if I can squeeze you in with all of Silvia's other suitors." Miouno replied smiling.  
  
Ami and Miouno sent each other reassuring glances as they went into the grand hall. Miouno sat at the Emporor's right. Ami at the opposite end of the table. Mercushio sat across from Miouno and Victor claimed the seat on Miouno's left. The seat across from his was occupied by Antoinette. She was followed by Genivieve and across from her Rachella beside Rachella was Virgilia and across from her Moira followed by Gizelle. Finally at Ami's right the Duke Romero.  
Violin musice began to play as the food was set on the table. Soon the royalty was in the midst of many conversations as they sipped wine and ate delecasies denighed the people. Ami was silent during the whole meal. Miouno was having troubles of her own.  
The minute he sat down Victor hissed in her ear, "we need to talk, Silvia."  
"Like hell," Miouno replied with a smile.  
"If you want," he said with the same fake cheer. To the rest of the world they would look like old friends in a happy conversation. Victor's hands reached for Miouno's leg under the table. Miouno brought down her fork and stuck his hand with it.  
He grimaced with pain but only for a second before he covered it with a smile. "Its good to know you haven't changed much."  
"Isn't it just," Miouno smiled sarcastically.  
"Oh Silvia, you needn't be so rude."  
"Silence!" Miouno said fiercely bringing down her knife on his again wandering hand. Victor yelped in pain and surprise and Miouno began to speak to Xavier about the rise in illegal satyr weddings.  
The chandeliers glowed on the mirrors as the tables disappeared and the feast was finished. The courtiers began to giggle as the royalty made their ways to the front of the throne room. Xavier sat in the center with Miouno to his left and Ami to his right. Beside Ami filed the Queens and Miouno asked Romero to sit beside her begining the line that consisted of Mercushio and ended with Count Victor.  
Miouno watched as Xavier pulled Ami out onto the dance floor. Miouno could see that Ami was already somewhat drained from too much contact with his dark power. A plan formed in her head. She moved over and began to speak to Virgilia.  
"You know," Miouno said haughtily. "I never thought that Natalia would beat you."  
Virgilia smiled at her sardonically and replied. "Thank you for you unfounded confidence."  
"They havn't announced the engagement yet," Miouno sad smartly.  
"But they will." Virgilia responded icily staring at Ami and Xavier.  
"Will they?" Miouno laughed. "I think that if no one does anything about it."  
"What?"  
"They say the first dance and the last dances are the most important." Miouno said walking back to her seat a smug smile on her face. The selfish and jealous are so easy to manipulate. Virgilia walked onto the dance floor and cut in on Xavier and Ami. Ami walked towards the throne. "Thank you," she said to Miouno.  
"Not a problem." Miouno responded.  
Cupid walked towards the thrones in his disguise of high nobleman. "He bowed upon reaching Ami, "may have the honor?" He asked dramatically.  
Ami feined indescisiveness, "after the was you acted today before we came....."  
Cupid frowned. "You needn't bring that up."  
"I need time to myself." Miouno said. "Go."  
"You seem to have been needing a lot of that for the last 3000 years," Cupid said.  
"It seems I have." Miouno said. "But I'm a only a baby Oracle. Everyone needs time to grow up. Perhaps in a few million years I'll be up to standard."  
Cupid smiled and lead Ami to the dance floor. His smile was wiped off his face when he realized how much longer Miouno would have to live in pain. It would be millions of years before the fall of the gods. Miouno would be the longest living Oracle in history.  
Mercushio bowed to Miouno. "May I?" He asked.  
Miouno sighed. "I really...." She looked over and saw Xavier dancing with Virgilia. As Mercushio stood in front of her Miouno could see the warning look on Xavier's face. "I suppose I don't have a choice. Its nothing personal. I simply am not a big dancer."  
"I see," Mercushio said. Miouno stood up and walked to the dance floor with him. It would be a long night.  
  
"Do you think they should play this song at our wedding reception Ami," Cupid asked. "Or is it too repetitive."  
"Would you stop it?!" Ami said in a frustrated voice.  
"Just a question." Cupid said defensively a coy smile on his face. He paused, "so....what do you say? Will you marry me?"  
Ami was somewhat surprised. She knew Cupid was somewhat in love with her but this was the last thing she expected. Not marriage.  
"You see," Cupid said. "Its kind of been bothering me that I love you sort of desperately and...."  
"This is not the time to talk about that." Ami said.  
"That's not a no," Cupid smiled. "Good."  
"Fine," Ami said in an annoyed voice. "No. I decline you invitation."  
"You're just being difficult."  
"I'm being practical."  
"Where has that ever gotten anyone?" Cupi asked. "You know that I love you madly and that certainly isn't practical."  
"It hasn't gotten you anywhere," Ami said.  
"Yes it has." Cupid said. "You make me alive Ami, you make me grow. You have the same effect on me that Miouno's tears had on Mercury. You made me realize who I was. You gave me the greatest gift anyone could have for themselves and quite frankly I want to keep that gift. That means I simply can't let you go." Cupid said this with such self assurance and assertiveness that Ami was almost scared.  
"So you see," Cupid said. "You can't leave me this way. The end."  
"This is not the time or the place." Ami said in a threatening tone.  
"Its never the time or the place with you."  
"Its because we are in the middle of a cold war! Wars are not the place for romance." Ami rolled her eyes.  
"Of course," Cupid said icily. "I forgot about your on going war with yourself."  
"What are you talking about?" Cupid held her closer and spun around the dance-floor.  
"Stop being what you think you have to be and be who you are," Cupid replied in the same icy tone. "Give in to who you must be. I am not the only one who has changed. You arn't the little lonely girl anymore Ami. You have the gods, the senshi, the world even. Its time your started acting like someone who could care and be cared for, not someone who feels as if their unable to inspire immense love."  
"I am not like that," Ami said.  
"No?" Cupid asked knowingly. Ami looked down at her feet.  
"It seems as if it has been so long since I was a child but I have never forgotten what is was like to be alone."  
"I know." Cupid said. "So you give and give and will accept nothing in return. Even if someone gives their love as fiercely as you do. You see the acception of the love you give as payment enough for the days that you spent in loneliness. But its not Ami. You need to be loved and accept it without thinking without wanting desperately to give everything in return. You have given your life to the senshi for their love to your mother and father you give undying loyalty. To Ryo-kun you gave protection but Ami you have nothing to give me because I am a god and I have everything."  
"Yes you do," Ami said quietly.  
"Just know Ami," Cupid said sighing as if it were the end of his speach. "That you don't have to give me anything. All I want is you." The song ended and Ami was scooped up by a nameless soldier. He introduced himself to her but Ami wasn't paying attention. She was too busy thinking about whether she was enough to give.  
  
The song ended on Mercushio and Miouno who were silent the whole time. "Its almost 9 o' clock." Mercushio said.  
"It is." Miouno stated.  
"What will happen here at midnight?" He asked.  
"Its best if you know as little as possible Mercushio. I don't want you to die."  
"My life isn't worth saving," Mercushio said glumly. "I am a coward. A miserable coward who is in love with someone who could never care for him."  
Miouno looked at his face. "How do you know that?"  
"No matter how you try to convince yourself otherwise you do not love me Miouno."  
"What?"  
"I am an angel," he said. "I know love." Mercushio spotted Victor in the distance. "You don't feel it, not for me."  
Victor tapped Mercushio on the shoulder "Excuse me," he said. Victor took Miouno's hands.  
"Still avoiding me Silvia?" He asked.  
"Oh gods," Miouno sighed. She spotted Cupid in the distance and caught his eye. Cupid tapped Victor on the back. "I am sorry," Cupid said. "But the Lady said she would save me a dance."  
"Too bad," Victor said.  
Cupid put his hand on Victors shoulder and squeezed. The Count's face turned pale. "Mercy?" Cupid asked.  
The count nodded and Cupid and Miouno laughed as he walked off into the distance. "You look beautiful Miouno."  
"Thank you," she said "You don't look too bad yourself."  
"So you just got finsished dancing with Ami?" She asked.  
"How did you know?"  
Miouno paused, "I take it things didn't go well."  
"Quite frankly no," Cupid responded.  
"You psyco-analyzed her and you were right. That is exactly the way she is. Give give give give give.....everyone needs to be a bit selfish sometimes."  
"How...."  
"Stop flattering yourself." Miouno said laughing. "I am the Oracle of Delphi. I am not as ignorant about love as you think."  
"At least not anything that has to do with you."  
"You could say that," Miouno sighed. "You're my best friend Cupid," she said. "So you will tell me the truth if I ask you.... Am I so heartless?"  
"No," Cupid said. "You are not. You would die for any one of us. But you don't have the concept of letting your emotions go. Not even when you have nothing to hide. Just let go of the past Miouno."  
"I can't." Miouno said. "I am the past."  
"No," Cupid said. "You are the one to lead us to our destinies. You are not the past, you are the future. Forget what happened before because it doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that we all get through this alive.You are the only one who knows how to get us to do that."  
"So basically what your saying is..."  
"Forget the past and start anew, look at yourself and the future and see what it holds."  
"Thanks," Miouno said.  
"For you babe," Cupid smiled. "Anything."  
  
The hours passed and the minutes traveled. At 11:45 Mercury tapped Miouno on the shoulder. "This may be the last dance we ever dance."  
"I saved you a waltz." Miouno said.  
"Thats good to know." Mercury responded.  
Mercury took Miouno in his arms. "Have you ever pondered what will happen if any of us... are...."  
"I don't like to think about it." Miouno said softly. "I just do what I can to prevent it."  
"I understand." Mercury said. "Promise me something though."  
"What?"  
"You will get out of this," he said. "I know that you won't die but whether your a prisoner or wounded promise me that you will do what you can to get out."  
Miouno looked at him as if he's gone mad. "I always get out."  
"Were you going to get out when Alexander had you?"  
"You were there Mercury," Miouno said. "And I thank you for that."  
"I will not always be there," Mercury said with a far off look on his face. "Or rather I hope I will be but what if I'm not? Promise me you will do anything to leave."  
"Why?" Miouno asked.  
"The Moon never beams without bringing me dreams............ the Stars never rise lest I see the bright eyes...."  
"of my darling my darling my wife and my bride my beautiful Annabelle Lee," Miouno fiished. "Edgar Allen Poe. Annabelle Lee. One of my favorite poems of all time."  
"As it is one of mine." Mercury agreed. "And the stars will never rise for me unless you are free Miouno. Rememeber that." Mercury paused. "The universe is such a great vast espanse. Stars collide and suns burn out. Kingdoms and empires are laid waste to make room for new ones. People are born and people die. The end of something can be the begining for another thing. But the end of you makes all of that nothing. Do you understand?"  
Miouno nodded. "What do you want me to say to that?"  
"I just want you to accept it."  
"I try to," Miouno said. "But I can't."  
"Why not?" Mercury asked. "Am I so vile to you?"  
"No." Miouno replied. "But you have been so much to so many other people I am afraid there isn't enough of you to be something for me."  
"There is Miouno," Mercury said. "Because if I could choose to be everything to anyone it would be you and no one else. Please believe that."  
"I wish I could." Miouno sighed. "I really do."  
  
Renzo and Catalina stood by a window and in front of a mirror in the darkest corner of the room. "Renzo," Catalina whispered urgently. "Cover me, I want to read my cards."  
Renzo smiled and stood in front of Catalina who sat on the floor. She reached inside the folds of her skirt to reveal a pack of worn out tarot cards. "I see a man," she said to Renzo. "He saves the Queen." Catalina flipped over another card. 'La Morte' it said. "He will die."  
"Who is he?" Renzo asked out of the corner of his mouth.  
"I don't know."  
"Quick get up!" Renzo hissed. "Someone is coming this way." Catalina heard the voice of Duke Romero speaking to one of the guards.  
"Oh damn." Catalina said. "Don't let him see me."  
"What the hell am I supposed to do?!" Renzo asked as Catalina stood up. The Duke was approaching with a quizzical look on his face. Renzo grabbed Catalina and kissed her. The Duke smiled knowingly and left.  
Catalina smiled. "We should do that more often now that I see what its like."  
"What." Renzo mused, "kissing or almost getting ourselves killed."  
"Both."  
Catalina and Renzo were still at it when the clock found 11:55 and Xavier quieted the room.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen." He said in a commanding tone. "I would like to take these minutes before midnight to announce two very happy pieces of news."  
Miouno turned her head to see Ami standing beside Xavier. Mamoru's double made eye contact with her and Miouno too joined him at the front.  
"I would like to announce my engagement to Queen Natalia Constance Isabella Victoria Eugenia Gwenivere Vinchenza." The nobility went wild with applause. It was now 11:57. Miouno felt around the air for a way to summon her cloak. Don't touch Ami please don't weaken her....  
Xavier reached for Ami to kiss her and Miouno quickly summoned the rug to move slightly so that he would trip. Xavier did not fall and he hid his clumsiness well but he did not touch Ami either. Ami caught Miouno's eye and smiled.  
11:58. Renzo and Catalina were making contact with the gypsies. By now the Star of Tanamandela should be surrounded and full of her people. Catalina saw four forms emerge from the shadows one tall, strong and green, another mysterious, graceful and red, another commanding and yellow and the last form wise, candid and blue.  
11:59. Mercury and Cupid got as close to Miouno, Xavier and Ami. Cupid was to grab Ami and flee as soon as the clock struck midnight. The duo found themselves standing beside Romero, Mercushio and Victor.  
"So Nephew." Mercury said seriously. "You have collected your fate."  
"I have."  
"Then let us await the hour." Mercury said.  
  
Chapter Sixteen: The Hour Has Struck  
  
Midnight. Miouno commanded the lights in the ball room to go out. People sreamed and Xavier yelled at the servents.  
One by one each chandelier turned back on and then between the four windows mirrors began to glow. Eight mirrors, eight planets in need. Each mirror began to depict a different planets civil war. Because the soldiers were so drunk and unawares the creatures were easily overtaking them.  
On Neptune sirens sang sea-faring men to their deaths and pulled them into their watery graves. Survivors were eaten by sea monsters and Windaria the mermaid Queen shouted at her people to take no prisoners.  
On Uranus the sky cities were destroyed by dragons and the people fell to the arid ground where they were either killed by the fall or saved by openmindedness. On the other side of the planet with its acropolis' and Greek looking structures people were pulled into the sea and never seen again.  
On Saturn the castle was destroyed and from the forest the creatures destroyed towns and villages. Fire shed by dragons littered the town squares as wizards of old disarmed soldiers and sent them back to hell where they belonged.  
On Jupiter the mountains were overflowing with creaturs causing rockslides to destroy the towns in the valleys. The soldiers were helpless trying to track these creatures but they hid in the crevices of the mountains.  
On Mars the people were caputred by genies as sphinxes chased soldiers tirelessly. The buildings were still their haggard selves but the creatures fought with such intensity in hopes that they would be restored to their former glory.  
On Venus fairies played tricks and unicorns stuck their enemies with their horns. The nightingales and cherus chirped in soldiers faces blinding them. Every creature covered their ears as the pixies began their insesent chatter.  
On Mercury the soldier that were posted outside the palace had disapeared into Natalia and the Queen Natalia's properties had been destroyed. All the people had either joined the creatures or died in loyalty to the empire. Soon, those inside the palace could hear yelling outside as the army of creatures advanced.  
Suddenly the mirrors cracked and the Emperor began to yell. But no one heard what he said until Miouno said this:  
  
And the mirrors cracked from side to side  
As the Emperor saw the creatures arise  
Its the Cleanser of the Earth he cried  
The midnight, bloody mindnight  
  
Miouno spoke in only a whisper but it echoed through the room. Her Oracle's cloak had wrapped around her body nd she threw Ami's arrows to her. Everyone was too frightened to move until Xavier grabbed Ami and marched through the crowd just as Miouno said.  
  
He tried to fight or runaway  
But it did not matter whether or not he stayed  
For his destiny was to fade away  
On this midnight bloody midnight  
  
The people sprung to action pushing Miouno against the wall. Mercushio stood in front of Miouno. "Go" he whispered.  
Miouno laughed and rose above the angry crowd:  
  
His people rose against the beautiful Queen  
But the didn't realize what the Emperor had seen  
The Cleanser was not in this scene  
On this midnight, bloody midnight  
  
The messenger you must not blame  
For without me your fate will be the same  
It will not be I who will crush your rein  
On this midnight bloody midnight  
  
Miouno floated down on the other side of the crowd and Mercury and Cupid joined her.  
Miouno, Cupid and Mercury charged up the stairs in persuit of Xavier. "Wait!" Miouno shouted as they were back to back holding their swords. "He did not go this way. I cannot feel his presence." She said.  
Mercury, Cupid and Miouno apparated to the bottom of the stairs and Renzo and Catalina came through the crowd and joined them. "The Barabarian Queen!" Someone cried upon seeing Catalina. She jumped up and grabbed a chadelier. "How observent you all are this evening!!!" She cried and jumped into the center of the crowd. By then the Queens were getting anxious.  
Catalina found herself fighting Gizelle at the time. Renzo ran to her aid and they ended up having to kill the fallen angel. Renzo caught the sad look in Catalina's eye and nodded. He felt the same way.  
Miouno, Cupid and Mercury followed Xavier to the courtyards with Virgilia, Antoinette, Genivieve, Rachella and Victor in hot persuit. Miouno looked back at them following her. "Its time to clean up house." She said. She formed a ball of energy in her hands and knocked all the Queens down like bowling pins. "STRIKE!!" She cried. "I haven't had so much fun in ages."  
"It shows." Mercury said grabbing her hand as they ran after Xavier and Ami who was still clutched in the emperor's hand.  
"This is stupid." Mercury said. He picked up Miouno and his winged shoes appeared on his feet. They floated off the ground and began to zoom toward Ami with Cupid flying with his wings by their side. "I'm done pretending to be soemthing I'm not." Mercury said. "It sucks to be normal."  
"Damn strait." Cupid agreed.  
They reached Ami and Xavier in the south gardens. Ami's grandmother had planted it and Ami made one that looked like it for her garden when she went to the moon. A beautiful gazebo surrounded by water with water lilies swimming about. Statues of angels surrounded by lillies of the valley and large willow trees.  
"Give it up now!!!" Miouno cried.  
Ami smiled a weak smile. With her free hand she touched her temple. The symbol of Mercury shown on her head and Xavier lept back. "Mizuno Ami."  
"The Cleanser." Ami said. Her voice echoed over and over again. Victor joined the Emperor in surprise. Then the Emperor smiled. "Well I suppose I'll keep you."  
Victor lunged to give the emperor his sword But Cupid placed an arrow in his back. "No sudden moves." Cupid said. The Emperor still smiled a coy smile.  
"I'm not finished yet not now that I see who you all are. Oh no."  
  
In the palace Renzo, Catalina and the sorcerer's fought the crowd and were in persuit of Romero.  
"Let me take this one," Catalina said.  
"So you think you can take me?" Romero said from the top of the stairs.  
"No." Catalina smiled. "I know I can, you pansy."  
"En guard."  
"No." Catalina said. She took out her whip and cracked it striking the Duke's sword out of his hand. "You are no longer on guard.  
The Duke took out a knife and threw it at Catalina. Catalina ducked. "I hope you have more of those." She said picking up the silver hilt. "They're pretty," Catalina saw the the Duke had taken the knife from his tailcoat. "In fact I think I'll take them." She took her whip and turned his tail coat into threads.  
"Do not fight like a coward." The Duke spat.  
"I fight at the level of my enemies." Catalina said fitting an arrow on her bow. "And that is what you are." She aimed the arrow at his black heart. "A coward."  
  
"Well." The Xavier said turning to Ami. "I suppose I ought to kill you now. Its such a shame your so devestatingly beautiful..." He took out his sword and almost put in through Ami's heart before Miouno, Cupid and Mercury could reach but Mercushio appeared from the shadows and took the sword himself.  
"Go Cleanser," he said as he reverted to his dark angel form. "Fulfill your destiny."  
Miouno screamed and Cupid and Ami apparated to the star of Tanamadela. "And you, pretty cousin." The Emperor said sarcastically. "How do you feel about this turn of events. I see that you screamed. Good... good... letting out you emotions is healthy."  
"You'll pay for this you bastard!" Miouno cried. Another on-looker from the bushes charged into the seen with hell in her eyes. Moira charged at Mercury who was ready. They fought hard with their swords as Xavier challenged Miouno.  
"Your good," he said to Miouno ten minutes into the fight."  
"Thank you." Miouno said as she aimed her sword for his stomach. "Your not so bad yourself. Her sword found flesh and peirced skin. The Emperor Xavier was down.  
Miouno ran to Mercushio's side. "Are you alright?" She asked.  
"No." Mercushio said with labor. "And you know I'm not. I guess.....Im not a coward anymore am I my love?" He closed his eyes. "I j..just hope....I have....re...redeemed.....myself in the....eyes....of the... g....gods." His he turned to the side and Miouno no longer felt his breathing She kissed him on the head just as Mercury screamed "MIOUNO!!!!"  
Miouno felt a searing pain in her back and then all turned black.  
  
Renzo, Catalina, Alexia, Cannelo, Ridunda and Gandlebrim jumped out a window and into the awaiting Sarcasmoto. Catalina immediately put him into stealth mode and charged towards the star of Tanamandela. "Hurry," Catalina urged her ship.  
"I think we can help," Cannelo offered.  
The wizards agreed and put their hands on the electric sphere that stood in the center of Saracsmoto's control room. The bolts of electricity that sputtered within the crystal crackled with even more power as the wizards concetrated. Sarcasmoto flew even fast towards the stars where Catalina and Renzo saw the horrific sight of gypsy ships battling Emperial fighters.  
"Lets go Sacrcasmoto," Renzo urged. Sarcasmoto roared with anger and fired birght orange rays of light at four ships. The gypsy ships called greeting to the battle as Catalina piloted the ship with grace and agility. You haven't beaten me yet Pachementierre's, you will not set foot on that star.  
  
Ami and Cupid landed on the star of Tanamandela. It was just as Ami had imagined it. The ground was soft but Ami didn't know what it looked like because it was covered with a silvery haze that reched her calves. There were pilars of rock that looked like ruins of Ancient Greece all over the place and in the center of these pillars a circle was clear of haze.  
Cupid and Ami both put arrows on their bows and crept quietly to the circle. "The gypsies did a great job." Ami whispered.  
Cupid nodded. "Ami," he said. "Promise me that whatever happened to me you will keep on going."  
"What?"  
"Just promise me that you'll keep on going no matter what you see whether it be about me.... or anything else." Cupid continued to walk on looking strait ahead.  
Ami followed him, still confused. "Say you will." Cupid demanded.  
"I will...." Ami said unsurely. As soon as they reached the ruins Cupid doubled over in pain. He dropped to his knees screaming with terror. Ami tried to catch him before he fell.  
Why did you make me promise Cupid? Now I have to break it.  
  
Miouno too found herelf in a hazy place. The sky was purple and went on for miles without break and plam trees swayed though there was no breeze. Her feet sank into the ground and though she tried to lift them they would not come. Miouno moved by deciding where she wanted to go and simply going. In five seconds she realized what had happened and where she was.  
I am in Limbo.  
"Thats right!" Said a high pitched and eccentric voice from behind her. A little old man that floated above the haze stood behind her. He wore a long white coat and had a gray beard that touched his toes. "And I am the Keeper. Please to meet you Oracle! You'll be staying here for a while. Make yourself at home."  
In the distance Miouno heard many voices echoing her name. All of them male, all of them from her past. Zoicite, Kunzite, Nepphrite and one more....Alexander. Miouno cried for all the weight in her soul. "You'll never let me leave will you?" She asked the Keeper.  
"Powerful little thing arn't you?" He asked greedily. "Well if your as powerful as people say then I think," he pretended to think for a minute. "Nope." He laughed a high pitched laugh and disapeared like the Cheshire cat.  
Miouno collected her fait and weighed her options. "Oh hell." she said to herself tears in her eyes. "There is no way out."  
  
Mercury looked at Miouno's body and the Emperor dead beside her. Oh Miouno, always check if they're dead before you say goodbye.... He picked up his sword. I suppose this will be enough to send me where you went. His expression turned sour as he realized what kind of pain he would go through. Then he almost choked back tears in the realization that he many never see Miouno again. He plunged his sword all the way through his stomach and collapsed on the ground. "I'm coming Miouno." He whispered.  
  
Miouno watched as four forms came towards her. Three came from the same direction, one stood alone. Miouno directed herself towards the three. "My generals!" She said happily hugging Kunzite who stood in the center. He put his arms around her and kissed her forehead.  
"Stop it," Zoicite said. "I want a piece of the love too." Miouno hugged Zoicite, once her favorite amoung the four and wept tears of mixed joy and pain.  
"What brings you here your majesty?" Nepphrite asked.  
"My name is Adela Makarios, I am the Oracle of Delphi. Honor to your house and the house of your father ".......... Miouno told them her story or rather, the Cleanser's story from when it began in Ancient Rome to that very moment.  
"My little Ami," Zoicite murmured. "How is she?"  
"Well I hope," Miouno answered, "she's on Tanamandela."  
"With Cupid," Zoicite said bitterly. Miouno hadn't left out any details.  
"So tell me," Miouno said. "Have you forgotten about your betrayel."  
The general's faces fell. "You know we were used Miouno-sama." Kunzite said. "You know that Beryl infused us with dark power and...."  
"I know." Miouno said, "and once everything calmed down I was going to try to get you into Elesian Fields but I can't do that from here."  
Zoicite laughed. "The irony. We're together again as we wished but here in Limbo. Not only that but Mercury is still hot on your trail....how did he manage that?"  
"I wish I knew," Miouno said. "Maybe I could get him off it then."  
The generals all laughed except Nepphrite who looked at Miouno comprehensively. Nepphrite was always able to see past Miouno's tough exterior and know her. All the generals could, however, Nepphrite didn't laugh at love. "I would give my soul to see Naru again."  
"I am so very sorry about that," Zoicite said.  
"You weren't yourself." Nepphrite said sardonically.  
"Miouno," a voice said from behind her. A rich calculateing voice, a genius' voice, Alexander.  
"Oh hell." Miouno said softly. Each General jumped to his feet and surrounded Miouno.  
"I don't think the Lady is very happy to see you." Kunzite said in a threatening tone. "I think you had better leave."  
"I don't think so," Zoicite said in an even nastier tone. "I know. Get away now before I make you wish you had never died."  
Suddenly the sky opened and someone dropped in the center of their circle. It was Mercury.  
"Holy gods." Miouno breathed. Mercury groaned. "Are you all right?" He asked.  
"As all right as I can be." he said. "How did you?"  
"He stabbed himself strait through the stomach." Kunzite said seriously.  
"How do you know?" Miouno asked.  
"I just know."  
Miouno looked at him, "you didn't."  
"I did." Mercury said.  
"Oh no," Miouno said crying. "Now you're here because of me. Ths is all wrong."  
"Come to look after your precious, Mercury?" Alexander laughed. Mercury threw him a warning look that had once made the leaders of ancient civilization shudder with fear.  
"Get off your high horse," Alexander said. "Here, we are all the same and you will soon be gone."  
Miouno's face fell at the prospect of spending any time at all with Alexander. Mercury put his arm around her shoulder.  
"I'm a god." Mercury said. "They can't keep me here because my wounds will close and I'll be all right in a matter of minutes. For you Miouno however, you may be here for years before you heal from the wounds that Xavier inflicted on you. He spent his last minutes of life plotting your demise. I can't wait to see him burning in Hades."  
The eccentric little man wasted no time in appearing to the five. "Mercury?" The Keeper bowed. "I know you'll be coming in and out so I won't bother."  
"Bother." Mercury demanded. "I am here to make a trade."  
"Really?" The Keeper asked rubbing his hands together.  
"Yes," Mercury said with dignity. "My spirit for Miouno."  
  
Ami clutched Cupid's body. "Go now." He said between his pain. "Or you will have to kill me."  
"No." Ami said between tears. "I won't leave you like this. Its not right." Cupid screamed in pain. "This is what you took from me isn't it?" Ami asked. "Well, is it?"  
Cupid nodded. "Go dammit!! You have a world to save. If you waste time I will turn on you and then you must use your arrows and kill me."  
"No, you would never."  
"I am trying to fight it," he screamed. "Please Ami I don't want to hurt you. Promise me you'll," another scream of pain cut through the air. "Promise me you'll keep going no matter what. Please Ami, don't make me hurt you."  
"I swear." Ami kissed his forehead and ran towards the circle. Once she was there she saw something that amazed her. Now she knew why Cupid had begged her not to stop. Standing just outside the circle where the starlight did not go was Queen Tanamandela. She was the guardian of the star, and when Ami Cleansed she would be sending her own mother away.  
  
"Done." The Keeper grinned. "But I get to keep you forever."  
"NO!" Miouno cried. "You can't! You simply can't! Mercury you don't have to do this..."  
"Fine." Mercury said firmly cutting Miouno off. "Let me just say goodbye." The Keeper faded away laughing at the wonderful trade and the Generals looked solumn. Alexander looked cheated.  
"That was a brave and noble thing you did." Kunzite said holding out his had for Mercury to shake.  
"You have my respect." Nepphrite said holding out his own hand.  
"Well I suppose you have mine too," Zoicite said trying to pretend to be happy. "Since you will be hanging out with us for a while. What you did was chivalrous and loving and...."  
"And stupid," Miouno interrupted through tears. "How could you?!"  
"Life isn't life without me knowing you're all right." Mercury said. "I can watch you from here if I convince the Keeper with just the right tone of voice."  
"No," Miouno said. "You're taking that back."  
"I can't," Mercury said. "It was a deal and you know damn well that I always keep my deals." Mercury embraced Miouno who for the first time didn't pull away. "You may not see me for a while," he said in a voice that tried ever so hard to be light, "so why don't you give me a little kiss."  
Miouno gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm never going to see you again am I?"  
The sad smile was whiped off of Mercury's face. "The way things are now, no. You're not." Miouno hugged him tighter.  
"Sometimes," Miouno said. "I think your so pathetic and I hate you and then other times you seem so strong. Especially these last days."  
"And what am I now?" Mercury asked.  
A tear fell down Miouno's cheek. "I hate to admit it but, I guess you're in love."  
Mercury kissed her hair, "thats all I ever wanted you to know."  
  
Saracsmoto zipped through enemy lines and struck down the last ship in the air. The gypsy ships cheered in joy but all was silent when they realized that there were no sounds coming from the Star of Tanamandela.  
  
Ami was silent. "Come close child." Ami's mother said. Her voice was like a cool breeze on the hottest day of the summer. It was like the mystery of the fragrant smell of flowers.  
"Mother," Ami said through tears. She hugged her mothers form.  
"You know what you need to do my darling." Her mother said.  
"But I do it you'll...."  
"I know but you can see me in Elesian Fields my child where the stars shine one hundered times brighter than this one." She kissed Ami's cheek. "You are my precious little Ami angel and I love you more than words can say."  
"Answer me this one last thing," Ami said looking back at where she left Cupid. "When Fasako's father took you away, what happened?"  
"You killed King Osirus my dear thats all that matters."  
"No mother tell me," she demanded.  
"Mercury saved me." Her mother said gently. "Osirus had taken me to his ship but when you destroyed him the ship too was destroyed. I died inside."  
"But mother you're so powerful..."  
"I didn't die from the explosian." Her mother said. "I died because I thought I would never see you again. My little darling, I died of a broken heart. But Mercury rescued my spirit and made me the Keeper of this star so that one day, maybe I could see you again." She paused and hugged Ami. "Now my little starling, you must do what you came to do. Cupid waits in agony and mistrust of himself."  
"But you....I wish I could stay and talk to you."  
"You can't," he mother said gently. "Now quickly before Cupid looses control of himself."  
Ami stood in the center of the smokeless cricle. Suddenly she knew what to do. She raised her arms to the heavens and seemed to make a connection with the purest of things. The whole star began to shine as she collected her power. Ami felt as if her body could not hold it all, there was so much power, so very very much.  
She felt a rush inside her that showed her that the power inside her was enough. And then, Ami let go.  
  
Miouno found herself back at her body and she remembered what had happened. "Mercury," she whispered a tears escaping from her eye. "There must be a way." She spotted the blue and white light rushing at the planets from Tanamandela. "Good job you two." She said to Ami and Cupid and just as the light his the planet, she collapsed with the heavy weight on her soul.  
  
The star was silent. Ami ran to Cupid. The star is going to blow, she thought. She took Cupid's hand. "Cupid wake up!" She cried.  
No repsonse.  
"Cupid please." She checked his pulse and found none.  
"CUPID WAKE UP PLEASE!!" Ami cried out into the night.  
Nothing, no answer.  
"CUPID PLEASE. I LOVE YOU WAKE UP!!" Ami didn't realize what she had said until she said it. "I do don't I?" She asked herself aloud. Still there was no answer.  
"Cupid," she whispered in his ear. "If you love me at all wake up. Please, don't leave me here." Cupid's eyes fluttered open and he sat up. Ami put her arms around him and kissed him.  
Cupid smiled. "And this change of heart?"  
"Shut up," Ami said. "This is no time to make fun. I thought I had lost you!"  
"It's good to know I'm needed." He said seriously. Ami held him even tighter as the star began to quake.  
"Shall we go?" Cupid asked.  
"If we must." Ami answered.  
And they went.  
  
Miouno ran into the palace and once she entered all the mirrors that had once been cracked from side to side errupted with light and mended themselves. Ami and Cupid found themselves inside shortly after and stood beside the lone Oracle. Cupid knew somethng was wrong, he didn't have time to ask though because of each mirror images of the Cleansing began to appear.  
On Uranus castle rose from the dust and the ruins on the greener side of the planet began to stand erect. All remnants of the sky cities disappeared and the war looked as if it had never happened. On Neptune the sea was roaring again and the buldings that once been turned into shards of glass because to form adn mold into beautiful sights. Sea creauitres surrounded Windaria and cheered her for leading them in victorious battle.  
On Saturn the castle disapeared without a trace as did all traces of battle. The white Saturnian castle that once was along The River Demsytam it glittered with beauty and Renzo and Catalina who entered the room smiled at each other with accomplishement. On Jupiter, The mountains seemed to grow taller and the palace was alive again. The roses grew again between mountain rocks and the creatures again roamed the moutain surfaces. The valleys were covered with rubble and everyithing within them was destroyed. Ami felt reminiscent thoughts of a love that used to exist. Makoto's love for Jupiter.....how I miss my dear friend.  
On Venus the cherubs flew and the nightengales sang. The peachtrees blossomed makeing the air fragrant again. The caslte seemed bighter, more colorful and the streets were paves with same gold that clung to the pure water than rant through the cloads and buildings. On Mars the treasure were uncovered and temples restroed to their fromer glory. Camels again trasversed the underground caverned trading with all parts of the planets and preists burned insence in the air.  
Ami could feel the change around her on Mecury. She could have closed her eyes and still seen ever detail. Every tree awakening, every flower blooming every garaden growing. She could have seen all the battles disapear and the whole palace become just as it was before the end of the Silver Millenium and that did not inclue the mirrors. As soon as the transformation on Mercury was finished they disapeared and the globeas with scenes of Mercury replaced them. Ami felt the night sky upon her. The sky light glowed with silver stars.  
The Cleanser had Liberated the Planets. The mirrors began to dim ever so slowly. The night itself began to calm to a certain peace and just as it reached that calm..... everything froze.  
The awarness that the world is still going on around you is within us all. The constant knowledge that the moon is shining, the wind is blowing and that time is marching ever so slowly on inhabits the depths of each creatures soul. In one instant, Ami felt that knowledge leave her. Miouno and Cupid looked at each other as they saw their surroundings simply stop their natural course.  
Life had stopped.  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Of Things that No One Knows  
  
"What happened?" Ami asked. In her mind she couldn't believe that she herself was still breathing.  
"I don't understand." Miouno whispered. "I just don't know."  
"We're in trouble." Cupid said softly. "If Miouno doesn't know then..."  
"We must go see Minerva." Ami concluded. "Surely Olympus has not been touched by this....this..."  
"I do not know what to call it either." Miouno said. She paused with a hurt look on her face and said, "no. This couldn't because of that. No. That would mean.... no."  
"What?" Cupid asked. "For a moment he seemed to collecting soemthing. "Where is Mercury?"  
Miouno burst into tears and apparated to Olympus without a word. Ami and Cupid followed her with quizzical looks on their faces.  
  
Miouno apparated into Minerva's home tears still fresh on her face. "Minerva!" she cried. "I need you please! Minerva." Over and over and over again she cried until she sank down onto the couch. A flight of stairs appeared in the middle of the room with Minerva running down them as fast as she could.  
"Miouno?!" She asked. "What is wrong?" Cupid and Ami apparated into the room and Minerva caught the looks on their faces. Minerva ran to a window, threw it open and sniffed the outside air. "Oh my," she breathed. "The balance. Stopped."  
Minerva sat down beside Miouno and but her arms around her. "You'll be fine child." She looked up, "nephew, call the gods. Ami, as queen, you are able to call a supreme council. I suggest you do this now." Ami nodded.  
"Its happening." Miouno said. "Just like after the Silver Millenium crashed. Dead Air, Minerva. Dead air. I didn't know this, it wasn't in the prophecies, how could I not know this!?"  
"It will be all right in a few moments." Minerva said. "I can't imagine whats disrupting the bal...." Minerva froze and looked around. "Mercury."  
"He's alive." Miouno said.  
"Then what is it?"  
"Evil." Miouno whispered. "Evil is regrouping."  
"Already?" Minerva asked in a shocked voice.  
"It has to be." Miouno said firmly. "The balance has been thwarted with the absence of Mercury. So its putting together its assets and quickly for it no longer has a personfication."  
"This is terrible. Ther planets can't flourish under those conditions."  
"Exactly." Miouno said. "This means only one thing."  
"We have to...."  
"Yes," Miouno interrupted. "That thought which you are thinking is correct and to do that we must destroy Limbo. Not only that but we must contain this power, without the senshi we can't fight it. Gaia, the spirit of Earth sleeps, we can leave it to awaken with her. So that when the senshi awaken we can battle it. In other words, the Deep Magic."  
"There are problems with this," Minerva said. "You know very well that only one of the greatest power in the universe can destroy Limbo."  
"But we have that," Miouno said. "We have the Cleanser."  
Minerva nodded in agreement. "And after all is done we must envoke the Deep Magic before time starts again so that the planets may have pure rebirth. You will be weak after the calling though Miouno..."  
Miouno ignored her last comment and continued, "and we must do it before evil regroups. We must do it in this hour, this night of nights. This bloody midnight."  
  
"And to destroy Limbo I must....." Ami's voice trailed off. There was something in the back of her mind that knew what she had to do but she couldn't bring herself to think it. "Everyone who is in Limbo, their souls will be lost."  
"Only if they were lost in their life times." Miouno said.  
Ami turned and walked out of the room, "we must begin, and I mean now!" Twisting and turning down hallways Ami reached the grand hall. Immediately she sat in her seat at the table. Then, one by one each god appeared in their seat.  
"It is still," Jupiter said immediately after he sat down.  
Venus bit her lip in concentration. Then looked around, "where's my brother Mercury."  
Miouno let out a nervous cough. "He's in Limbo."  
"What!?" Mars exclaimed.  
Miouno seemed to shiver at his tone. She began to explain what had happened.  
"That is it," Minerva said. "Mercury is throwing off the balance."  
"There was no way he could have known," Apollo said.  
"I agree," Diana said, "but there is no time to sit and chat. Miouno, what must we do to envoke the Deep Magic and seal this evil away."  
"There have to be... certain specific astrological conjunctions, certain planets must be in their houses." Miouno said softly in a frustrated tone.  
"We can make it happen," Uranus interupted.  
"We are your soldiers," Saturn agreed.  
Miouno nodded, "Well first we need to guard the planets. We need a barrier circle."  
"Like the sailor box," Ami said knowingly.  
"Cupid, Venus, Diana, Neptune and Apollo will form the barrier," Jupiter said. "Uranus, Mars, Miouno, Minerva, Saturn and I will set up the correct specifications, flank the evil and contain it. Ami and Pluto will head towards Limbo."  
Miouno stood and a 3D model of the solar system appared to float above the table. "Cupid," Miouno said, "I want you in the center at Jupiter, Neptune, I want you at Pluto and Diana I want you at the other side of Jupiter. Venus, You need to be at Mercury and Apollo I want you above Jupiter to seal the barrier. Cupid, you will be feeling the brunt of the action because the force is coming from your direction."  
"Understood," Cupid said.  
"We go?" Diana asked.  
Venus nodded and the gods apparated into space.  
"Now for you," Miouno said referring to Ami.  
" I know what I have to do." Ami said softly. "As long as Pluto is ready."  
"I am." Pluto answered in a haunting voice.  
Ami and Pluto disappeared.  
"Now for the rest of us," Miouno said. "Jupiter and Saturn make haste and align Mars, Pluto and Saturn." The two gods disaperated.  
"Minerva, I want you and Uranus to put Mercury in its 10th house and Neptune in its 6th."  
"I'll take Mercury," Minerva said. "You take Neptune." Uranus nodded and disapperated with Minerva not far behind.  
"Mars, you and I will head towards Orions belt. It must be directly over the north pole of the planet to which the evil will go. To convince Orion to move will be a grave task. I suppose that being the god of war he will respect Mars more than anyone. It must be above the earth to say direct Ami's power to the spot where this evil must be confined until Gaia is awakened."  
The last two beings left Mt. Olympus to restart the time that had stopped.  
  
Ami found herself in the Underworld, in Pluto's domain. She was in a high castle room, it seemed like a tower. The walls and floor were made of gray stone and tapestries hung along the wall. The tapestries had plots of constellations and stellar events and effects of these events. Not only that but there were tapestries of maps of Olympus, Hades, and Elesian Fields. Books lay open on stands but the most curious things were the sites outside of the windows. There were windows on all sides of the room which when logically thought of is impossible, but, none the less, they were there. On the right were beautiful feilds of flowers and laughing people and when one looked at the saide of the castle from that side it gleamed ivory and gold. On the other side, the fiery pits of Hades gleamed and the side of the castle was black as coal and rotting in the heat.  
"Now?" Ami asked him.  
"The judging." Pluto said softly. He handed her a scroll. 'There are the people who are in Limbo now. As the Cleanser, you can judge them just by..."  
"Concentrating." Ami finished for him. She took the scroll in her hands and didn't even open it. She saw that slowly a freeze came over the whole place. There was dead silence and then the sound of a stampede took over, screaming and yelling as people fell into Hades, rejoicing to those fortunate enough to go to Elesian fields and in the midst of it all, one glowing form that made its way ever so slowly to the castle.  
"Mercury," Ami whispered smiling. Suddenly, a crack of lightening thrashed across the sky as a little old man emerged from the clouds.  
"Chiaphus!!" Called Pluto, "I summon you to me."  
The little onld man had crazy wavy gray hair and floated above the ground sitting cross legged in gray tunics. "The Keeper?" Ami asked.  
"Correct," answered Mercury from behind them. "And if you must know," Mercury told Ami smiling as she hugged him. "The generals made it to Elesian alright, you may go see them after all is calmed down."  
"CHIAPHUS!!!!" Pluto boomed. The little man let out an eep and zoomed over to the castle. "You needn't come in," Pluto said vehemntly, "you are banished."  
The little man sent Pluto a dirty look. "Limbo is destroyed but I am not finished," he said happily. "I have one more trick, you'll see. In days too come I swear you will regret this Pluto, all of you will."  
"We haven't time for you," Ami said in a matter-of-fact type of tone. "Miouno will be needing our help."  
"Wait," Mercury said, "Fill me in please."  
Ami sighed, "You arn't going to like this."  
"I could gather that." Mercury said dryly, " now go ahead." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ready?" Cupid asked Venus sending a message right to her brain from across planets.  
"Of course," Venus sent back. "I invented the Sailor Box and proposed it to Queen Selenity in the first place. I am beyond ready."  
"Then lets go," Cupid said. " Cupid to Diana making contact."  
"Diana to Venus making contact."  
"Venus to Neptune, making contact."  
"Neptune to Apollo, making contact."  
"Apollo to Jupiter, making contact."  
"Jupiter back to Cupid, berrier sealed."  
  
All they could do now was wait. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Miouno calmly stood in front of Orion, and waited until he acknowledged her presence. "What do you want!!" He bellowed.  
"That is no way to talk to the Oracle of Delphi," Mars said angrily.  
Orion, who hadn't noticed Mars before became silent. "I am sorry my liege. But this maiden, this... this...lying, cheating......"  
"I had to make you fulfil you destiny," Miouno said softly. "Even if it meant lying and cheating."  
"About our friendship? You only cared for me until I fulfilled my destiny."  
"That simply isn't true, I cared for you as a friend. I just wanted you to become what you were to become."  
"AND IF I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THAT!!!" Orion cried. "Why can't you just leave humans alone."  
"I am human!" Miouno said angrily. "I am tired of trying to explain to you why I did what I did. I'm tired of trying to reason with you. Now would you please just do what I came here to ask you to do."  
"Of course not." Orion answered.  
Mars, who had simply been getting angrier and angrier as this conversation wore on finally put in his 2 cents. "Orion!!!! I command you as a god and as your better not only to move above the north pole of Earth this instant, but to treat our fair Miouno with respect and put away uour childishness. It is enough that you are angry with her for things away from her control but that you treat her with such....such venhemence. THAT IS NOT TO BE TOLDERATED!" Mars exhaled softly as if to calm himself. "Now move."  
Orion said nothing, he simply sauntered over to the north pole of Earth and stayed there. Miouno and Mars met with the other gods who had been preforming tasks at Olympus.  
  
Ami and Pulto led Mercury quickly towards the solar syster to show him what had happened.  
"Do you see it?" Ami asked him?  
"Of course," he said softly but in an angry tone. "How could you miss it?"  
"You can't," Pluto said darkly, "and thats the problem. Shall we go?"  
"No," Ami said abruptly. "We stay here until the battle begins."  
"How do you..." Pluto began, but Mercury hushed him with a warning look.  
"Please," Ami said. "I may be somewhat new to this but I know that we must stay here to be able to seel this away."  
"Why is that?" Mercury asked.  
"Because, when it is flanked and blocked from the planets, it will come one way. Toward us. You must be here Mercury, to make the gods complete, Pluto because you are the god of death and this darkness is what causes your being and I because I will seel them.  
"It was the crystal that kept them away during the Silver Millenium. It was their absense that kept the Silver Millenium running and generally peaceful. The Negaverse came from a galaxy where this darkness had taken control. Now, without the crystal we cannot fully destroy it, I am not enough. I only have enough power to seel it away. Just as the crystal only has enough power to repel it. Only together can we totally destroy this evil. When the scouts awaken with Gaia we will be able to destroy it for good " Ami finished.  
"And what, prey tell, do they call this evil on earth?" Mercury asked.  
"There are many names for it but" Ami froze as she saw Miouno and the other gods getting into position to flank the evil and then began again. "but, the most prevalent name seems to be.... 'Original Sin.'" ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cupid kept the box going just as the evil came within an inch of his body. He couldn't possibly tell you what he saw because he was closing his eyes but what he had heard was enough. There was an ear-piercing scream that rose above so many other wails. The scream kept getting higher and louder as it reached him and he realized that he was shaking, that he was going mad.  
"REINFORCE CONTACT!!" He cried. And just as he said that he felt his bond with the gods getting stronger until a bubble that spanned all the planets and the gods surrounded him. And that is when the evil stopped moving and turned towards the other gods.  
"Flank!!!" Mars cried and from his body rose a light that he then pointed in the direction of the on-coming darkness. The other gods followed in suit creating a long sheet of light coming from that direction. It hit the darkness and it spiraled out of control for a few moments until it was going in Ami's direction.  
"Join my hands," Ami said quietly. The two gods took her hands and her sigil began to glow, then it changed. The moon symbol appeared, Mars, Mercury, Venus Jupiter and onwards until it created a thin ray many colored light that hit Orions belt. And then pointed down to the earth.  
Suddenly the evil rushed towards Ami as if it couldn't control itself. Saturn and Mercury held they're free hands up and the darkness slid in between their to palms and was encircled by Ami's ray of rainbow light, it followed the path and back onto planet earth.  
Suddenly Jupiter was all any of the gods could see. He grew to be the size of the galaxies and created a thunderbolt large enough to destroy the whole universe. He wrapped the thunderbolt around the darkness and it got smaller and smaller until the thunderbolt completely took it over and then threw down to earth with a rumble. Ami's light still stayed around the area where the thunderbolt had dropped and even when Ami had finished concentrating and shined like a warning to all never to disturb what lay within the light.  
  
Chapter Eighteen: The Middle of it All  
  
The gods each apparated to the main hall of Olympus. Cupid crashed down onto the ground with exhaustion, Diana proclaimed she needed a nap and many of the gods wordlessly went to their rooms to rest. It was obvious that everyone was far too tired to explain anything to anyone or have a celebration of any kind. Miouno herself apparated strait to her room and went to sleep while Ami did the same and no one spoke until the next morning.  
  
Ami rolled out of bed to the sound of immense cheering. The door of her room burst open and Diana ran in. "We just checked on that stuff we totaled yesterday." She said excitedly. "We finished the job, it's good to go until the scouts awaken."  
Ami smiled to herself and realized that now was when the party was to begin. She walked into her bathroom and came out in record time. Now was the time for celebration.  
  
Ami met Miouno as she walked towards the Great Hall. "Good Morning Miouno." Ami said brightly.  
Surprisingly, Miouno returned her brightness, "It is a good morning indeed." She said happily, "it's smooth sailing from here on in."  
"Don't say that," Ami joked, "you'll jinx it."  
They reached the Great Hall and already there was a breakfast feast sitting on the table. Ami raced toward Cupid and sat down beside him without a word. There were no words for anything anymore.  
Miouno sat across from Mercury and smiled at him, for what everyone else realized was the first time.  
"So you did the deed," said Venus to Mercury self-righteously. "You died for her.... in a sense."  
Mercury laughed, "in the best way I knew how."  
"Mercury," Miouno said softly, "may I speak with you. Privately that is."  
"Of course," Mercury said. Miouno began to get out of her chair but Mercury shook his head and raised a hand to stop her. He clapped his hands and the room went silent but the gods were still moving their mouths. "We can't hear them, they can't hear us."  
Miouno looked around unsurely, "can they see us?"  
"Not really," Mercury said. They could if they were paying attention but they still wouldn't be able to hear us. It's like we're camouflaged."  
"I see," Miouno said. "Well then, I'm sorry Mercury. For everything, I didn't believe.... or rather, I didn't want to believe that you cared for me. I suppose, well... I guess I was afraid."  
"Of what?" Mercury asked.  
"Of maybe falling in love with you."  
"Don't ever be afraid of that," Mercury said softly, "please don't. Nothing would make me happier."  
"Mercury.... please, can we just be friends?"  
Mercury sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Miouno..."  
"Don't say anything until I tell you how much I need you so say yes to this. I need you to tell me that this will do. If you don't.... Mercury, I can't give you anything more. What you did for me, you...you imprisoned yourself for me Mercury! I can't give you anything less than my undying friendship. I need to know that that is all right, that you accept all I have to give you."  
"Miouno," he said in deep thought. "I couldn't be happier to be your friend. But you can't forget that I love you. That I need you; you simply can't forget that every waking moment I will be trying to win you. I don't know if you want a friend like that. Miouno, as your friend I will continue to be what I am and do what I do."  
"Mercury I'm not asking you to change, I'm simply asking for you forgiveness."  
"You've had that from the beginning." Mercury said, "I can't say no to you, you know that I can't"  
"I don't want you to say yes simply because you can't say no." Miouno said imploringly.  
Mercury laughed, "I say yes because I want to be your friend even when we are lovers. Especially then."  
Miouno rolled her eyes, "and you just assume that day will come."  
"It will." Mercury smiled and clapped his hands again just in time to hear Pluto recounting the destruction of Limbo.  
"And Chiaphus?" Minerva asked, "the Keeper?"  
"Yes," Uranus continued, "did you relieve him of his powers."  
"I didn't have the time." Pluto said. "But the Underworld is well guarded and he has no power over anything else."  
"No," Miouno said softly, "just because we are happy and victorious doesn't mean we must be overconfident."  
"I agree," Ami said. "This Chiaphus carried immense power. He could traverse time and space to hunt for those lucky enough to leave Limbo and he was very good at controlling mass amounts of people."  
"Correct," Miouno interjected, "his power over the dead and their surroundings was immense and Ami must know that she will continue to have adventures over these 100 years. Always be on yours guard my friends. Chiaphus is on the move and what he will do we do not know. As for now however, we must rejoice. The planets are together and Catalina's coronation will take place in 2 months time, all is going as planned we have nothing to be sorrowful for now."  
"True," Jupiter said happily. "Lets have a toast."  
"To Love!!" Venus cried.  
"To war and victory." Mars replied.  
"To wisdom and truth and freedom," Minerva added.  
"To the gods." Neptune said.  
"To the Oracle." Mercury said.  
"To THE CLEANSER!!!" Jupiter cried.  
There was clapping and then the downing of the drinks.  
"So Ami," Cupid whispered in her ear. "Are you going to marry me now?"  
Ami laughed, "Cupid, calm yourself."  
"But you said on Tanamandela..."  
"I know what I said," Ami interjected, "and I love you. Cupid, I can't marry you."  
"And why is that?"  
Ami paused and looked him in the eye, "because Cupid, I don't know what's up and what's down. I am so unsure of this world that I live in that I couldn't possibly marry you. When I know whom.... when I know what I am, then I will. As for now I'm trying to keep a level head and do my duty."  
"Oh please, you love me, and who ever got anywhere in love being levelheaded."  
"I will," Ami said, "and if you're not going to be sensible, I am. You can't just throw everything away for love."  
"Oh but you can."  
"No," Ami said firmly, "no you can't. I have so much to do in the next 100 years. I love you Cupid but maybe at the end of this I won't. Give me time."  
Cupid sighed, "Ami, if you think this is going to change me your wrong."  
"I...." Ami began, but Cupid interrupted.  
"And I won't stop trying Ami. I will convince you that you and I should be together, not in 100 years, but now."  
Ami laughed, "Cupid, you can't be serious. I already love..."  
"Ami, I'm a god, I don't settle with anything halfway... "  
And so the conversation continued in this fashion. All around the universe in fact, conversations about love were taking place. Love, life, freedom and the amazing miracle that had taken place that midnight and had given the solar system a reason to live another day. This is just the center of the story however, and there is more to come. For there is always more love to give, life to live and freedom to gain we only need to find it ourselves. The same goes for The Cleanser, there is so much more to live, to give, to gain in her story...but that is in the next tale. 


End file.
